Secret lovers
by RolyRolyPoly
Summary: The Inuyasha gang continue their search for the sacred jewel shards, when Sango does something to upset their teamwork. How will the group respond? Does Inuyasha have anything to do with it?Complete September 22nd, 2005
1. Chapter 1 Actions

Secret lovers

By: Linkthe2nd

Edited by: Kiskathefiresorceress13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-abcdefg Speaking

abcdefg Actions

'abcdefg' Thoughts

- Hey, let's rest...

Kagome said from the back of the group, wheeling her bike.

- Again?!We just rested!!

Inuyasha asked angrily, looking back.

- Well, it's raining too...

Kagome said, sighing, looking up at the clouds gathering darkly above them as small sprinklese of rain landed on her face.

- What're you made of, paper mache?! This rain is nothing to worry about. Besides, you're riding that weird thing, aren't you? You get it easy!

Inuyasha said, irritated.

-That's just it! Riding this too long hurts my butt! I mean…

Kagome started to turn slightly pink, thinking of what she had just said. Before she could say anything else, Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder, and ran over to Kagome, pointing at her, and facing Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, what're you going to do if Kagome's butt turns into a weird shape?! Would you like her anymore?

-…

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but simply stepped on the little Kitsune to shut him up, growling, as Kagome blushed more deeply.

-Uhhh… Shippo-chan…

Inuyasha sighed, as if he gave up, and and shook his head in disapproval.

-All right, when Kagome's butt returns to normal, we're going to keep going, understand?

He said, sighing.

- Inuyasha…

Kagome said, her anger starting to build.

- Sit!

- Oof!"

The usual sound of Inuyasha's face plummeting to the ground echoed through the forest. When the spell wore off a few moments later, Inuyasha's face, covered in mud glared at Kagome.

-What the hell did you do that for?!

-You had it coming.

Kagome said, and 'hmph'ed.

- What? How?! All I said, was if you're butt returns to normal, we can…

- Sit, sit sit!

- Mmmph! Ow! Agh!

It happened again and the face print of Inuyasha on the ground just got around 3 inches deeper.

- But I just said…

Inuyasha tried to talk before the spell was worn out, his voice muffled by the mud.

- Grr, you sit, sit sit sit sit si- (Smack)

Kagome couldn't finish, as a slap was heard through the forest. Everything happened in a blur as Kagome fell in a wet puddle of mud, her clothes soaked with it, and a red hand print on her face. She looked surprised as she slowly raised her head to see who did it.

It was Sango, her hand was outstretched, and she had a slightly annoyed look on her otherwise almost-emotionless face. Miroku stared at her, puzzled, and she looked over at Inuyasha, his face still in the ground. The spell hadn't worn off yet. Her face was flustered as she turned around, and started walking.

- I-I… Need some alone time… You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up later…

She said quietly, and ran off into the forest as fast as she could to avoid the groups' gaze.

- W-why did she do that?

Shippo asked, looking confused.

- Why did who do what?

Inuyasha asked, as he sat up, shaking the mud off his face.

- L-let's just go on ahead, I'm freezing….

Kagome said with a hint of anger in her voice, rubbing where she'd gotten slapped.

-Hm? What's with that hand print on your face?

Inuyasha asked walking over to Kagome, trying to get a closer look.

- I-it's nothing… Let's just get to that village over there.

She said, pointing at the groups of houses.

- What happened while I was down?

- Nothing, just go…

- But…

- GO!!

Kagome shrieked, obviously in a worse mood. Inuyasha stepped backwards, never seeing her that angry before, but nodded, and kept walking, not looking back. Miroku still had a puzzled expression on his face as Shippo got back up onto his shoulder. They soon made it to the village soaking wet, especially Kagome, and they got shelter in a small inn. They had gotten some food, and a change of clothes as theirs dried. The group all sat in a small room, and ate silently, afraid to even try to talk, while Kagome was still in her terrible mood.

Sango ran until she ran out of breath, and slowed down to a walk, and eventually just stopped, sitting down on the damp grass, under the shelter of a tree, thinking. 'Who does she think she is, having the right to hurt Inuyasha like that over something so stupid?! And what was the reason? That her ass hurt from riding that thing? What a damn wimp! She doesn't even deserve to have…'

Sango gasped at her thoughts, and sighed.

'W-what was I thinking… I… Should go back and apologize. What will they think of me?'

She sighed, starting to walk towards where the rest of the group headed.

'Why am I thinking like this? It's not my business whether they… Oh Sango, what's wrong with you?'

She sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky.

Kagome hugged her knees in a corner, still replaying what happened earlier in her mind, and trying to figure it if she said anything wrong. She still couldn't find a reason, and it made her very frustrated.

'What was that all about? That really hurt… I didn't do anything to deserve it! What right does she have to just hit me?'

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were in another corner of the room, with Shippo and Miroku trying to explain to Inuyasha as quietly as possible, why Kagome was in such a bad mood.

- What? Sango just slapped her while she was saying 'sit'? Why?

- We don't really know…

Shippo said.

- Yes, and it's seeming to bother Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, and said,

- She's never tried to hurt any of us before besides me of course, and from the looks of it, she wanted to hurt Kagome.

Miroku sighed.

- I just can't imagine why she did it…

Miroku said, and leaned on the wall, stretching.

- I'm going to sleep on it.

-Well, I'm going out for some air.

Inuyasha said, and slid the door open as he walked out of the room. He stood on the wooden floor as he breathed in the night air. In doing so, he picked up the familiar scent of the dark figure coming in through the gate of the fence of the inn. It was Sango. She was looking at the ground, every one of her breaths sounding like a sigh. She finally looked up to see Inuyasha watching her every step. She froze for a second, and looked down, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha just stared at her, his arms crossed, leaning against a beam of the inn.

Well, that was my first fic. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up, and I'll keep going. Didn't expect such good ones, thank yous to all!

Last chapter:

Inuyasha said, and slid the door open as he walked out of the room. He stood on the wooden floor as he breathed in the night air. In doing so, he picked up the familiar scent of the dark figure coming in through the gate of the fence of the inn. It was Sango. She was looking at the ground, every one of her breaths sounding like a sigh. She finally looked up to See Inuyasha watching her every step. She froze for a second, and looked down, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha just stared at her, his arms crossed, leaning against a beam of the inn.

**Secret Lovers: Chapter two**

The two just stood there, staring at each other. All was silent except for the light rain, turning heavier by the minute, hitting the roof. Inuyasha's voice filled the silence a few minutes later.

- Come here, you're going to catch a cold there...

- O-okay...

Sango replied nervously unable to meet Inuyasha's gaze as she made her way under the roof of the house, and slipped off her sandals as she climbed up on the wooden floor. Sango turned to Inuyasha, but continued to avoid his gaze, as she started speaking.

- Inuyasha, I'm sorry I did that, I don't know what came over me, I won't do it again...

She said all in one breath, as if she had practiced what she was going to say.

- ...Come in with me.

He started walking over to the door, reaching out his hand to slide the door open, but Sango tried to stop him. She took his wrist that was almost at the door, and finally looked into his eyes. She pulled away quickly, looking down again, her cheeks showing a hint of pink.

- I-is Kagome angry?

- Yeah, she is.

Sango looked guiltily down at the floor as Inuyasha slid the door open, and led Sango in. Upon seeing Sango, Kagome turned her head from the doorway, and looked at the floor, a frown on her face. Inuyasha and Sango went over to Miroku, and Shippo, sitting down with them. Shippo walked up to Sango, and said,

- Sango, you're back!

- I was going to go get you if you took any longer.

Miroku said.

- Why would you have to? She can defend herself just fine.

Kagome said a matter-of-factly.

-... Anyways, Sango, we want to know why you did what you did this afternoon. Why did you hit Kagome?

Inuyasha asked Sango, ignoring Kagome, but Kagome spoke up again.

-Yeah, why?

-Inuyasha... I-I...

-Come on Sango, why did you hit me for no reason whatsoever? Did you do it for the fun of it? Was that it? What right did you have!

Kagome broke into a yell, standing up. Her cheeks flared up with anger, and glared at Sango.

- If you want to hit your companions, then maybe you shouldn't in this group with us!

- Kagome, shut up! I've had enough of that. Now go home. I'll come to pick you up when I'm ready to.

-What! Why! What did I do?

- Just go, okay? I want to talk to Sango, Alone. Miroku and Shippo will go with you.

Inuyasha said, insistently. Miroku sighed, and knew better to argue with Inuyasha. He stood up, and put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, as he started to lead the girl away, who was too angry to speak. Shippo jumped up on her shoulder as Miroku opened the door, and walked out of the inn, closing the door behind him. When all was silent, Inuyasha looked back at Sango, who was looking down silently at the ground. Sango felt like she was being pierced by Inuyasha's amber eyes, herself being frozen to the spot she was in.

- Now, Sango. Now that she's gone... Sango, tell me now. Why did you strike Kagome?

- I-Inuyasha, I don't care that she's gone... Y-you're the person I didn't want to tell why...

Sango said, stammering.

- What? Why wouldn't you want to tell me?

Inuyasha asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

- I... Just don't...

Sango said, avoiding Inuyasha's confused look.

- Sango, it's alright, tell me.

- I can't. It's a stupid reason. It's better you don't know, please stop asking.

- But I want to know!

Inuyasha said, all this confusion starting to get on his nerves.

- Do... You promise that no matter what I say that you'll still be my friend?

- Of course Sango. Just say it. Why did you hit Kagome?

- I-it's... B-because...

Sango looked down, her face turning slightly pink.

- For god's sake Sango! Just spit it out! Why did you hit the girl!

Inuyasha almost yelled, being fed up with Sango's shyness.

'She isn't normally like this, she's never afraid of saying anything...'

He thought.

- It's because I... Have feelings for you, alright!

Sango yelled back, Inuyasha, almost knocking him back.

- I-I did it because she was Kagome was being stupid! She was hurting you for something so damn stupid! I hate seeing you being controlled by a wimpy girl like that! I did it because... Because... I love you...

She said, building up in courage. Her face was turning scarlet, blushing deeper than ever before. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, and his arms that were supporting him buckled, and he fell on his back, trying to take in what Sango had just said.

'She... Loves me?'

Well, chapter two, a bit short ; I'll try and update soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts

Hello, hello, hello. Try and keep the reviewing up, and I'll keep the fic up.

Last chapter:

- I-I did it because she was Kagome was being stupid! She was hurting you for something so damn stupid! I hate seeing you being controlled by a wimpy girl like that! I did it because... Because... I love you...

She said, building up in courage. Her face was turning scarlet, blushing deeper than ever before. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, and his arms that were supporting him buckled, and he fell on his back, trying to take in what Sango had just said.

'She... Loves me?'

Chapter 3-Secret lovers

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, hardly blinking as Sango started to calm down. He was caught completely off guard for a comment like that, and he certainly wasn't expecting it from Sango. He took a moment to just look at her, and for the first time since he had met her two years ago, she looked beautiful. He really didn't ever consider Sango to be anything other than a respectable and a skillfully fighting friend, but seeing her so serious about her feelings, telling him that she had feelings for him changed his perspective completely. His voice failed him as he tried to speak, and stammered, only being able to say,

- S-sango, I-I...

Sango looked into Inuyasha's eyes, still blushing deeply. She had never confessed any feeling to anyone, and she didn't even expect she would confess to Inuyasha that night, she sort of blurted it out. She turned her face away, her scarlet blush remaining on her face.

- See? I told you it was stupid... It was stupid to ask. I'll be going to sleep now...

Sango started to leave, sliding the door open more forcefully than she had to. Inuyasha got up, and put a hand on Sango's shoulder, stopping her.

- Sango, I think-

- I said I'm going to sleep!

Sango said, and shrugged his hand off, running as fast as she could to the furthest room away from Inuyasha's in the inn. She ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her, and locked it, hoping Inuyasha didn't follow. She leaned up against the door, panting. She put both hands on her chest, feeling it beating rapidly.

'W-why do I feel like this? And why did I say that I love Inuyasha? I haven't even thought about saying that to him... And why did I hit Kagome? Everything is happening so quickly, and my body seems to be acting on its own. Sure I've thought that Inuyasha was nice, good looking, and boyfriend material, but I... Never thought I'd tell him. I'm supposed to get married with Miroku after Naraku is dead. Inuyasha is just a friend... Even if I wish he was more, he doesn't think of me like that at all. He loved Kikyo, and now loves her reincarnation. That's that...'

Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hot tear she was unable to stop dripping from her eyes.

'What's this? I'm... Crying? W-why? I... normally don't cry easily, then why? J-just thinking that Inuyasha doesn't give a second thought about other women like me... That he just loves that one who isn't me, that he doesn't even think of me... It makes me feel... So sad...'

Sango thought as more tears followed after the first. She slid down the door, and reached the floor, sitting, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly.

'Sango...'

Inuyasha thought.

'I have to go and talk to her and clear some things up!'

He thought, determined, and rushed outside, closing the door behind him. He followed Sango's scent to her room, and knocked on the door.

- Sango, I know you're in there. Come out here, I want to talk to you.

Sango's head shot up, and her tears suddenly jerked to a halt. She frantically scrambled over to the candle, and blew it out, trying to brush away all her tears before he could catch a scent of it. In her best 'acting fine' voice, she said a bit shakily,

- T-talk to me tomorrow, I'm really tired tonight Inuyasha. Good night.

And she quickly layed down on the futon, burying herself under the thick blankets, which were being dampened due to her wet clothes.

Inuyasha frowned, but turned around to leave.

- All right, good night...

He walked away slowly, glancing over at Sango's room over his shoulder once in a while. He made it back into the room, and sat down, taking the tetsusaiga from his sash, and setting it in front of him as he closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep.

Sango couldn't help but continue to cry in her futon, hot tears staining the pillow. She sobbed quietly, trying to keep the noise level down. She couldn't even cry herself to sleep. Every time she thought about the reason she was crying, more tears spurted out from her eyes, and her sobbing grew louder. She made a small whimper, trying to keep it all in her throat, and pulled the blanket off her face, sitting up. She sniffled, walking over to a closet, and changing into a night-gown. She set out her tear and rain soaked clothes on the ground to dry, and she sat back on the futon, her crying subsiding a bit. Her legs were bent in front of her, and she put her arms on the back of her knees as she rested her head on the front of it. She sighed, sniffing again. She brushed away the remainders of her tears. She looked out the small window with a sad expression on her face.

Inuyasha sighed, opening his eyes. It was no use. Every time he was close to sleep, he heard Sango's voice echoing through his head, confessing that she loved him.

'But I love Kagome, don't I? Sango was to get married to the lecherous monk...'

He thought.

'This is all too complicated...'

He silently slid the door open, walking outside, sitting down on the wooden floor under the roof. It was still damp outside, but the rain had stopped, and the clouds had dispersed, clearing the vision to the moon glowing in the night sky. Neither Sango nor Inuyasha could sleep that night, thinking about each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Pretend

Reviews reviews reviews, I love them! Keep submitting them. )

Last Chapter:

Sango couldn't help but continue to cry in her futon, hot tears staining the pillow. She sobbed quietly, trying to keep the noise level down. She couldn't even cry herself to sleep. Every time she thought about the reason she was crying, more tears spurted out from her eyes, and her sobbing grew louder. She made a small whimper, trying to keep it all in her throat, and pulled the blanket off her face, sitting up. She sniffled, walking over to a closet, and changing into a night-gown. She set out her tear and rain soaked clothes on the ground to dry, and she sat back on the futon, her crying subsiding a bit. Her legs were bent in front of her, and she put her arms on the back of her knees as she rested her head on the front of it. She sighed, sniffing again. She brushed away the remainders of her tears. She looked out the small window with a sad expression on her face.

Inuyasha sighed, opening his eyes. It was no use. Every time he was close to sleep, he heard Sango's voice echoing through his head, confessing that she loved him.

'But I love Kagome, don't I? Sango was to get married to the lecherous monk...'

He thought.

'This is all too complicated...'

He silently slid the door open, walking outside, sitting down on the wooden floor under the roof. It was still damp outside, but the rain had stopped, and the clouds had dispersed, clearing the vision to the moon glowing in the night sky. Neither Sango nor Inuyasha could sleep that night, thinking about each other.

Chapter-4 Pretend

A few hours close to sunrise, a tired looking Miroku, and a sleeping Shippo arrived back at the inn, and they climbed onto the wooden floor, Miroku removing footwear, sighing.

- So did you get her safely there?

- Yes, I did Inuyasha. She even gave me a thank-you through action.

Inuyasha looked confusedly at Miroku.

- W-what! What kind of action?

- A drawing of a hand. On my face...

Miroku said, showing Inuyasha the other side of his face, and indeed, there was a fine shape of a hand imprinted on Miroku's face.

- She slapped much harder than needed. All I did was a good-bye caress to her-

Miroku couldn't finish, as he received a fist from Inuyasha to the back of his head.

- Well it's no wonder you idiot! You know better than to perform your lecherous ways to Kagome when she was in such a bad mood.

Miroku, who was almost knocked out, nodded light-headedly, and got up, staggering.

- I...Think I'm going to sleep now. Good night...

-Alright, but we're gotta move tomorrow no matter how tired you are, alright?

-Yes yes.

Miroku picked up Shippo, walked into the room, and collapsed on the futon, falling fast sleep. Inuyasha sighed, and staring back at the moon.

'That idiot, he's lucky he didn't get killed by Kagome...'

He sighed again.

'So he's the man that's supposed to marry Sango? Does he even know what marriage means? Even a hanyou like me knows. Even after they marry, he's not going to stop messing with other women... Sango deserves better than that.'

He was thinking, and even a few hours later, didn't notice that sunrise had come, and the light crept over the tall trees of the forest before them, and provided some dim light for the inn. Inuyasha looked up, and squinted, not used to the light. He sighed as he walked back into the forest, running and leaping back to the bone eaters well.

Sango sniffled away the last of her tears, standing up, and shaking her head, feeling stupid.

'What am I doing? I'm stronger. Who cares if Inuyasha doesn't think I can be good enough for him? It's not like that's the end of the world...'

She thought, and sighed, trying to keep her mind from drifting towards the hanyou like it often did. She walked over to where she spread her travel kimono, and felt that it was still too wet to wear. She shook away the thought of wearing it anyway.

'This will stick to my body, and everyone will be able to see right through it! Miroku will just stare all day... I guess I'll have to wear the slayer suit today.'

She looked through her pack, and found her suit and equipment, and changed into it from her night-gown. She gathered up all her stuff, and was prepared to go outside, but as she opened the door, a thought struck her: What would she say to Inuyasha about the last night? It was too late to back away; the door was already open. She nervously took a step forward, looking around. With a sigh of relief, she sat down at the edge of the wooden platform.

'Inuyasha's not here. He must have gone to get Kagome... Oh stop thinking about him Sango! What's wrong with you! You weren't like this even a few days ago...'

She sighed, looking at the ground, ashamed of herself.

'Yesterday's actions... I'll act like it never happened... Yesterday is not completely gone from my memory.'

She agreed.

Inuyasha reached the dry well, and jumped in, landing on the soft soil. He jumped out again, and seeing that he was in the modern era, jumped out of the room. He looked left and right, trying not to be seen and freak out others, and sneaked up to Kagome's window, sliding it open. He could see inside that Kagome was still asleep; he carefully stepped through the window, but tripped on something hard.

- Ow! What the hell!

Inuyasha cried out, as Kagome shot awake, sitting up on her bed due to the racket. She saw that Inuyasha must have tripped on one of her textbooks on the floor. She turned her head away from him, facing the wall, and crossed her arms.

- Hmph! What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to talk to Sango.

-I did talk to her.

Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his neck, and sitting down on the bed beside her. He tried to look at her face, but she kept turning away.

- And did she say why she hit me?

- Yeah...

- Then tell me! Why?

She threw a look at Inuyasha over her shoulder, glaring at him.

- Uhh... Well Kagome...

He tried to think of an excuse.

- She... Thought that the group looked all tired and wet, and you weren't helping anything by 'sit'ing me excessively.

He said, keeping his cool.

-And that's a reason to leave a mark like this on my face?

Kagome turned to face him, and there was a mark on the left side of her face, and it was swelled.

- Uhh... She said that she was sorry... And that she really wasn't in a great mood to begin with. So are you gonna come back with me or not?

-...

Kagome thought about it for a second, and sighed.

- Alright, fine. Just let me get some more supplies. Meet me at the well in 5 minutes.

- Okay.

She went downstairs, and started packing everything she could carry in her giant yellow backpack. Food, medical supplies, clothes, textbooks, everything. She hauled the giant bag to the building with the well, and Inuyasha took the bag in one hand, slinging the strap over one shoulder.

- Honestly, do you have to take all this crap?

- Yes. And remember, I'm still angry.

-Whatever.

He said, climbing over the edge of the well, and dropping in, shortly followed by Kagome. He climbed back up, and throwing the bag over the side, and helped Kagome up. He put the backpack on, and let Kagome sit on it as he carried the heavy load back to the village Miroku, Shippo and Sango were in.

Sango decided on what she was going to do, and stood up, opening the door to Miroku and Shippo's room. She crouched down beside Miroku, and shook him.

- Miroku, I think it's time to wake up. You too Shippo.

Miroku's didn't even stir, and Sango shook him harder.

-Miroku, wake up. Miroku, Miro-

Sango stopped calling him when she felt a familiar hand caress her bottom. She growled, smacking Miroku with the hiraikotsu over his head. Miroku sat up, clutching a large bump.

- Oww! I thought I was dreaming... I swear!

-Of course you were.

Sango said, glaring at Miroku. She walked back outside, as Shippo woke up too.

-What's all the noise? Hey, there's Inuyasha and Kagome!

He said, pointing to the two. Sango gasped silently, turning her head to the side, pretending she didn't see them. Her courage seemed to drop drastically as she saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome back. He reached the inn, and dropped the bag on the platform, nearly cracking it. Shippo squealed with joy as he fished through the bag, and yanked out a lollipop. He unwrapped it quickly, and started licking it happily.

-Mmm, my favorite!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Sango went back into the room Miroku was in, and sat down as a group. Sango looked over at Kagome, and said,

- Listen, Kagome, I just want to say-

-It's alright Sango. I forgive you.

Kagome said, looking down at the floor.

-I'm sorry I freaked at you yesterday. I really don't want you to leave the group, I really want you to stay with us.

Sango smiled, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

-I will stay.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything, but stare at Sango. He was itching to talk with her about the night before, but the company around him didn't let him do so. He then said,

- Sango, I want to talk to you. I'll see you outside when you're ready.

He stood up, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Kagome and Miroku stared at Inuyasha leave suspiciously, and turned to Sango.

-Sango, did anything happen between you and Inuyasha last night?

Kagome asked.

-I mean, he said he wanted to talk to you, why would he want to talk to you again now?

Sango shook her head.

- I-I don't know. Excuse me, I'll go see. You two star eating.

She stood followed Inuyasha, closing the door behind her. She knew exactly what Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about. Kagome and Miroku shrugged, preparing the instant ramen to eat. Sango walked over to where Inuyasha stood, and Inuyasha spoke first.

-Sango, I want to talk about last night.

- Inuyasha, last night never happened.

Sang said quickly, not meeting Inuyasha's gaze.

- W-what?

- It never happened, alright? What I told you yesterday, forget it all. Please.

-But Sango,

-Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just pretend it never happened.

- Sango, listen. I know what you said yesterday, and I just want to tell you how I feel about it.

- Look, I said I don't want to talk about it! Can't you understand me! If you don't think of me at all to be a possible girlfriend for you, if you don't like me that much, leave me alone! I don't want to hear it!

She half screamed at Inuyasha, careful to not let Kagome and Miroku hear.

-I'm going in.

-Sango...

She ignored him, and walked inside, closing the door.

- So what did Inuyasha want to talk to you about?

Miroku asked as she sat down.

- He told me yet AGAIN not to do anything rash like yesterday, alright? Now let's eat. I'm starved.

The three began eating, and Sango tried not to show just how much it hurt her to say that, and yell at Inuyasha who stood outside, shocked at Sango's reaction.

'S-She doesn't think I like her? But... I was going to tell her... Next time I get the chance, I'm going to say it no matter what...'

He thought, and walked inside, starting to wolf down his bowl of noodles. After the group finished a silent meal, they set out again. Inuyasha led the way as always, and tried his best not to glance back at Sango, who was beside Miroku, talking. Sango looked up at Inuyasha once in a while, and snapping out of it when Miroku called her name.

- Sango?

- Hmm?

- I asked if there's something bugging you... You seem awfully spaced out today...

- I-it's nothing to worry about. Just tired, that's all...

She looked up at Inuyasha again, and looked at the ground, sighing.

'There's nothing more I want right now but to be in Inuyasha's arms, but he doesn't accept me... I can't let my thoughts keep drifting to him...'

Inuyasha sighed.

'It's going to get real hard to get her to speak with me alone...'

He looked up at the sky, and saw it was already almost sundown.

-Let's find a place to rest.

Everyone except Sango looked surprised by Inuyasha's comment, but agreed quickly. They were all tired, and they set up camp in the small clearing. Inuyasha jumped up into a high tree branch, watching Sango help Kagome with the fire.

'My dear Sango... Why hadn't I considered you before? You would make the perfect mate...'

He thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Returned feelings

Well, reviews seem to be going down, but I'll continue anyway. Keep the reviews up! I MIGHT make another Inu+San fic.

Last Chapter:

-Let's find a place to rest.

Everyone except Sango looked surprised by Inuyasha's comment, but agreed quickly. They were all tired, and they set up camp in the small clearing. Inuyasha jumped up into a high tree branch, watching Sango help Kagome with the fire.

'My dear Sango... Why hadn't I considered you before? You would make the perfect mate...'

He thought.

Chapter 5-Returned Feelings

Weeks had passed by since Inuyasha and Sango's last talk together, even almost a month, and it seemed to unnoticed. They were walking along the path now, destroying demons here and there, and finding some sacred jewel shards. It was a particularly clear and warm day, when they decided to rest, and enjoy the rest of the day to themselves. Inuyasha didn't complain anymore when they rested. In fact, he hadn't spoken much at all for the past month. When the rest of the group was asleep, Inuyasha would be on a high tree branch, looking down at Sango. He could watch her all night if sleep didn't overtake him every night. They decided to rest at a clearing, the sun right above them. Kagome and Miroku sat down together, preparing something to eat, Sango and Shippo going to get water from a nearby river. Inuyasha silently jumped up into a tree branch, and looked off into the distance away from the rest of the group.

- Inuyasha, lunch is ready!

Kagome called, and Inuyasha slipped off the branch, walking over and sitting down with Kagome and Miroku, as Sango and Shippo came back with some water. They sat down as well, and started eating their meal of instant ramen. A few minutes later, they all finished, and rested, Shippo finished first along with Kirara, and they played a small game of tag together, and Sango joined in later while Kagome sat down next to a large rock, and leaned on it, doing her homework. Inuyasha just leaned on a tree, watching as the three played there game, and Miroku went over to Kagome, and looked through the books she weren't using.

- Is it really that hard Kagome? What are you working on?

- Yeah, I really don't get it at all... I'm doing math.

- It doesn't seem THAT hard. Here, let me try.

Miroku took Kagome's book, and said,

- Hmm... Well, if you add this... I think it would be... 46?

Kagome checked the answers.

- Almost. 532.

Kagome said, and laughed. Miroku smiled, and looked into her eyes.

- Close indeed.

Kagome looked back up, and said,

- I don't know what I'm going to do about all this work. It's just too much if I'm going to come to the feudal era to see you guys.

- So you're saying that you're not going to have time for us?

Miroku said, frowning a bit.

- Of course not! I'll always have time. If there isn't, I'll make time.

She said, smiling at him.

- Good. It just wouldn't be the same around here without you.

-

Night fell, and the group climbed up on a hill, watching as the sun sank swiftly.

- Well, how about we get some rest now?

Kagome asked, starting to walk back to their campsite.

-Yes, let's go.

Miroku said, following Kagome,

- Hey, wait for me!

Shippo yelled, and jumped up on Kagome's shoulder, leaving Inuyasha and Sango alone on the hill. Sango took a glance at Inuyasha, and turned to leave, but he stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

- Sango, I want to talk to you.

- I'm tired. Aren't you Inuyasha? Let's go back.

She shrugged off his grip, following the path Kagome, Miroku and Shippo went, but was stopped again, Inuyasha taking her hand and yanking it back, making her turn and face her.

- Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you Sango? I just want to talk to you. What the hell is your problem in that?

Sango turned her face away, not meeting his expectant stare.

- Well?

- Inuyasha, why must you make me feel this way?

She said quietly.

- What?

- Inuyasha, do you have to say right up to my face that you don't care for me?

She asked, facing Inuyasha. There was silence for a second, and Inuyasha didn't answer. Sango looked down at the ground.

- Like I said, I want us to keep pretending it never happened. I don't want Miroku or Kagome to know. It was a stupid thought, really. It was just a small fantasy I was having. I guess it can never-

The rest of her sentence was lost in her throat, and when she realized what was happening, she found herself on the ground with Inuyasha on top of her, his eyes closed, and his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. At first, she tensed up by the action, trying to push him away, but Inuyasha had a firm grip, and had his arms around her. She gave up trying to fight it, and melted into his arms, kissing him back roughly, and wrapping her arms around him as well, enjoying the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. After when they broke due to lack of air, they were both panting for breath, and Sango had a huge blush on her face, seeing what just happened. She looked up at Inuyasha, whose arms were still around her and hers around his. She could see he was also blushing. He was red around the cheeks the tiniest bit, but it went away. They looked into each others eyes for a long time which seemed like seconds to them. Sango spoke first when her mind started to drift back into reality.

- I-Inuyasha... W-what...?

Inuyasha spoke, catching his breath.

- Don't... Ever... Say that I don't care for you. All this time, this past month was a hell to me. Knowing you were so close... That you had feelings for me, and I've wanted to say this to you all that time. I love you too.

Inuyasha said; as he saw Sango's eyes sparkle with a few tears of joy, he could see that her eyes were filled with want. For him. Sango was speechless; her words had failed her, but answered with her body. She used her arms that were already around him to push his head down, so she could taste his lips again. She kissed him roughly, and pressed her lips against his tightly, and felt Inuyasha's tongue leave his mouth shyly, and lick around inside hers, a soft moan escaping from her lips. She answered, her tongue meeting his, and licked back, and forced Inuyasha to roll over on his back, so Sango was on top. They broke the kiss, and Sango rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, trying to catch her breath. They didn't say anything, but just enjoyed each other's company, and the feel of each others bodies in their arms.

Kagome sighed, as she finished laying out the sleeping bags. She went inside one, yawning, as Shippo fell asleep on top of it.

- What's taking Inuyasha and Sango?

Miroku laid in the one next to her, Seeing Kirara go to sleep in Sango's.

- They must have just gone to get more firewood or something.

He said, nodding to the dying fire. Kagome nodded, and said,

- You're right.They shouldn't be in any danger. They can defend themselves. Good night Miroku.

- Good night.

They closed their eyes, falling asleep shortly.

-

- We should go back.

Sango said, and lifted her head, looking at Inuyasha. She was pulled back down by Inuyasha's arms, and he said,

- No, just stay with me like this just a little longer...

Sango smiled, and replied,

- Of course Inuyasha... But we'll have to keep this a secret from Miroku and Kagome, okay? The last think I want is for her to feel like I stabbed her in the back.

- Why would she feel that way?

Inuyasha asked.

- Because, she loves you silly!

- Oh... Yeah, right...

- So tonight... It's going to be our little secret, alright?

Sango asked.

- So that means we'll have to pretend it never happened.

- Only to Kagome and Miroku.

She replied.

- Fine, whatever...

Inuyasha said, closing his eyes.

- Inuyasha?

- Hmm?

- I love you.

Inuyasha sighed, opening his eyes, and hugged her tightly, and closed them again. Sango rested on him, and closed his eyes, both of them falling soundly asleep in each other's arms happily.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret lovers

I love reviews! Keep them coming! This fic seems to go really well for my first ever.

Last Chapter:

- So tonight... It's going to be our little secret, alright?

Sango asked.

- So that means we'll have to pretend it never happened.

- Only to Kagome and Miroku.

She replied.

- Fine, whatever...

Inuyasha said, closing his eyes.

- Inuyasha?

- Hmm?

- I love you.

Inuyasha sighed, opening his eyes, and hugged her tightly, and closed them again. Sango rested on him, and closed his eyes, both of them falling soundly asleep in each other's arms happily.

Chapter 6-Secret lovers.

- Hiraikotsu!

Sango yelled, flinging her giant boomerang at the giant spider demon, cutting off a few if its legs, knocking it off balance.

- Finish it off!

It was Inuyasha's turn, and he leaped up, the transformed tetsusaiga high above his head. He could see where the demonic winds clashed; the wind scar. He cut right through the centre of it, sending waves of pure energy at the spider demon, which started disintegrating on contact. Inuyasha had a fanged smirk on his face as he landed, but it faded as the remainders of the giant spider landed in front of him. Black blood gushed forth from it, and sprayed all over Inuyasha, the smell alone almost knocking him out. He pinched his nose as he looked at his clothing.

- That's disgusting!

Kagome looked to where she sensed a jewel shard, and pulled out a tainted one, instantly purifying to bright purple when she touched it. She smiled, putting it in the small container, and tucked it away.

- Well that was easy.

Inuyasha, still grumbling, tried to wring some of the nasty smelling blood off his Kimono.

- Speak for yourself; you didn't do any of the dirty work.

He said, and Sango covered her mouth as she giggled silently along with Miroku and Shippo, looking at the grumpy hanyou. It had been around a week since they had shared their first kiss, vowing to keep it a secret. They were also doing it fairly well; none from the group could find out about their secret meetings on most nights.

- Sit boy!

- Urgh!

Sango's stopped giggling, her smile disappearing, she had to use all of her willpower to not do something stupid like before again, and she luckily held herself back. She had discussed with Inuyasha, and he stopped her from ripping the beads off him, saying it will raise suspicion, and might blow off the whole secrecy of their love.

-What the hell did you do that for!

Inuyasha snarled when the spell wore off.

- What do you mean I didn't do any work! Finding priestesses like me that can purify these shards are pretty rare you know...

Kagome answered in a matter-of-factly voice. Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head.

- Well, it's late anyway; we're going to spend the night here. I'm going to find a place to clean this nasty stuff off of me.

He glanced at Sango, and before anyone could notice, nodded slightly, and jumped off into the darkening forest.

- Alright, don't go too far off!

Kagome called, as he disappeared in the cloak of trees. The group set up camp further away from the demon carcass, the stench getting the best of them. Sango and Miroku found some kindling and some light wood to burn, and Kagome started a fire with one of her matches. Soon they had a blazing fire going, cooking a meal of some small fish, and some rice. After they finished their meals, Kagome went straight to her homework, and Miroku, interested in her studying (Secretly her butt), went over to her. Sango stood up, stretching.

- Well, I'll go get some more firewood so we can last the night.

- Alright, and while you're at it, why don't you go find Inuyasha?

Kagome asked, and Sango turned around, hiding her smirk as she said,

- Of course. I'll be back shortly.

She walked off, thinking,

'You read my mind Kagome. You read my mind.'

Inuyasha found a small hot spring nearby, and dipped in, clothes and all. The blood on his kimono washed off fairly easily, and he sighed, looking up at the moon. He climbed out after a few minutes, and shook all the water out of his hair, and his clothes dripping beads of water. His nose soon told him that Sango was near; he looked around for a second, but found her leaning against a tree, smiling at him. She seemed to glow in the dim moonlight. To him, she looked more perfect than any other woman he had ever seen. He smiled back, shook most of the water off him, walked over to her and said,

- What're you doing out here?

- Came to get firewood, and came to find you too.

She replied.

He smiled as he walked closer to her, and put his arms around her, stroking her hair gently with his clawed hands. Sango responded, and grabbed two fistfuls of his haori, and pulled, making the slightly taller hanyou bend down a bit in surprise. She smiled when he tensed up. She closed her eyes, and quickly put her lips to his, kissing him. Inuyasha relaxed, and returned the kiss, his tongue wandering out of his mouth into hers. She moaned, feeling his tongue gently lick hers, and she licked back, but before she could get caught up in the moment, she broke it the kiss.

- Something the matter?

Inuyasha asked, looking into Sango's eyes.

- I just think we should be getting back. I told the rest I'd get firewood, find you and bring you back. We can continue this later love.

She leaned up, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, getting a smile out of him.

- Yes, that's a better idea.

They pulled away from each other's embrace, and Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga, transforming in his hands.

- Let' me take care of the wood.

Sango nodded, and stepped back, watching Inuyasha easily swipe through a tree, and cut up about ten pieces of thick wood, giving 3 to Sango, and the rest to himself. They started walking back towards the camp, and Inuyasha asked,

- So how long are you planning to keep this a secret?

Sango sighed, looking up into the sky as she walked.

- As long as we can I guess, but I know what you mean Inuyasha. It really is a pain having to meet you only when the others aren't around...

- Yeah...

They reached the campsite, and set their logs down, Kagome still doing her homework. Shippo jumped up to Sango's shoulder and asked,

- What took ya so long? We were getting worried!

Sango smiled at the little kitsune, and set him down on the ground, sitting on her sleeping bag.

- The wood was easy, but I couldn't find Inuyasha so easily.

- Feh! Who said I needed to be found anyways? I can make my way back.

Inuyasha said, his acting getting better every day. He noticed Kagome still doing her homework, and Miroku beside her. Inuyasha went behind him, and smacked him on the head.

- OW!

- Inuyasha! What did you do that for? Sit!

- Gah!

He plunged to the ground, the spell holding him down, as Sango frowned at Kagome. When the spell wore off, he pulled his face from the ground, brushing himself off, grumbling.

- Well? What have you got to say for yourself? You just hit poor Miroku for no reason just like Sango hit me before.

Kagome said, looking back at Inuyasha.

- All I gotta say, is he got his hands on ya.

- W-what?

Kagome asked, confused, and she saw Miroku's hand rubbing her butt. She blushed, and swatted his hand away.

- D-don't do that...!

She turned back to her homework, ignoring everything else. Inuyasha shook his head, and went to a tree nearby Sango, and he sat under it, leaning on its trunk.

- Let's get some sleep! We're gonna keep moving tomorrow.

The group agreed, and snuggled into their sleeping bags, and Kirara slept next to Sango. She seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on between Inuyasha and Sango, but Sango was truly grateful that she kept quiet about it. After the group seemed to be off to dreamland, Sango opened one eye, and looked to Inuyasha, his eyes closed. She opened the other eye, and silently sat up. Inuyasha opened his eyes as well, smirking. He stood up, and picked Sango up silently, and jumped into the night forest. After a few minutes, he stopped, and set Sango down gently, both of them prepared to do their almost nightly routine.

- Now, where were we before?

- I don't know, let's start over.

Sango said, and before Inuyasha could react, Sango jumped on him, tackling him down to the ground. She smiled as she kissed him, and savored the taste of his lips.

Inuyasha kissed back, his hands going back up to her hair, and stroking gently, he took in her sweet scent, licking at her lips gently. Every second that passed, the two seemed to lose more control, kissing each other more deeply. They broke, gasping for air. Inuyasha caught his breath, and gently licked her cheek, and moving to her lips again. Sango responded, and licked his tounge, and after a few minutes, they broke again, and Sango leaned her head on his chest.

- Is that enough for today my love?

Inuyasha asked.

- I can never have 'enough' of you.

She said, sighing, closing her eyes.

- Well, when we find a way to break the news to Kagome and Miroku, we won't have to keep it a secret anymore.

Inuyasha said, sitting up.

- But for now, secrecy is best.

He said, picking her up again.

- Ready to go?

She kissed him again, and nodded. He jumped up towards the camp, and a few minutes later, he set her down, and they started walking into the clearing. Sango gasped when she saw Kagome up, and she stared at the two of them.

- W-what're you doing up Kagome?

Sango asked.

- I needed some water... Where were you two?

- I just smelled a demon and Sango happened to be awake, so we went to check it out okay?

Inuyasha said.

- Oh, okay. I'm going back to sleep then. Good night.

Kagome yawned, lying back down, and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. Inuyasha and Sango smiled at each other, and looked around before sharing one last kiss for the night. Inuyasha tucked Sango into her sleeping bag, and he went back to the tree near her, and they looked at each other one more time before they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 No turning back

Well, for once I have nothing to say, so on to the fic.

Last Chapter:

Kagome yawned, lying back down, and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. Inuyasha and Sango smiled at each other, and looked around before sharing one last kiss for the night. Inuyasha tucked Sango into her sleeping bag, and he went back to the tree near her, and they looked at each other one more time before they both drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 7 No turning back.

The group awoke late in the morning of the next day. They packed up from their campsite, doused the embers of the almost dead fire, and moved on. Inuyasha led the group on as always, and Kagome caught up to him, as Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked at the back.

- Hey, Inuyasha, are you feeling all right these days?

- Hmm? What do you mean? I'm feeling fine...

Inuyasha said, looking over at Kagome as he continued to walk. Kagome sighed, and looked in the direction she was walking.

- Well, I mean, before, you never wanted to even rest for five minutes, and you were always the one to wake up first before anyone else and get ready to leave... But now, you suggest we rest every so often and you wake up almost as late as us. Is there something tiring you?

Inuyasha was slightly surprised of how perceptive the girl was, but showed no sign of it.

- No, I'm fine. I just think... Well, it's important to find Naraku and the shards, but it's also important to rest, right?

Kagome smiled, looking at Inuyasha.

- Finally, you're seeing things my way!

- Feh! Now quit asking me questions as stupid as that before I go back to my old self again.

Inuyasha snorted, and walked ahead of her. Kagome shook her head, and walked back to Miroku and Sango. They started chatting while they were walking, but a few minutes later, Inuyasha's ears twitched and perked up, and sniffed around. The others caught up to him, and Miroku asked,

- What is it Inuyasha? Do you smell something?

Inuyasha growled, saying,

- Human blood... It's kind of weak, but there's a lot of it. The stench of demons too...

- Where?

Sango asked, taking off her travel kimono, and packed it in her pack, leaving her just in her slayer suit. She unfastened the hiraikotsu off of her shoulder, ready to fight.

- This way!

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back along with Shippo, and he sighed, as it slowed him down quite a bit. He leapt through the forest quickly, letting his nose lead the way, Sango and Miroku following not too far behind. Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he came across a burning village, and literally dropped Kagome and Shippo onto the ground, drawing the tetsusaiga, and starting to run. Miroku and Sango caught up, and Miroku helped Kagome up, as Inuyasha and Sango rushed into the village, their weapons ready to strike. They stopped running, and looked around.

- What's going on! I smell blood in every single one of these houses, but I don't see any demons...

Miroku came with Kagome, and stopped when they reached Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku looked around anxiously.

- Demonic auras everywhere! But I can't see a single one...

He said, keeping watch.

- Cowardly demons, show yourselves!

Inuyasha yelled, and as if answered, Kagome screamed, and fell to the ground on her back, bleeding heavily on her front side. She winced, and groaned from the pain.

- Kagome!

Miroku crouched beside her, and tried to cover up the wound, as Inuyasha growled, and looked around for any signs of demons.

- Kagome, what happened!

Sango asked, as she knelt down besides Kagome as well.

- I-I don't know... All of a sudden I just felt a sharp pain and...

Kagome said and whimpered, having trouble breathing. Sango stood back up, and walked over to Inuyasha, as Miroku did his best to try and stop Kagome from bleeding so much. Inuyasha growled, and looked around quickly, on his guard.

'What the hell is going on? I can smell the demon near us...'

Just then, Miroku cried out, being off guard, and fell with a gash on his back to the ground.

-Damn it!

Inuyasha said, and struck at the air Miroku was standing in, and he heard a yelp of pain.

-They're invisible! Hit them where you sense them!

He called, and sniffed another one out, striking it down. Sango flung the hiraikotsu into a large area, and made a small smirk as he the demonic auras she sensed in that area seemed to die down. Miroku grunted as he got up to his feet, and uncovered the wind tunnel, sucking the injured demons in. He got distracted by another demon cutting him at the side, and growled, closing the wind tunnel, and swung his staff, smacking it at the side, and jumping away.

-Wind scar!

Inuyasha yelled, and unleashed the attack at a seemingly open area, and destroyed the invisible demons. He sighed as he sheathed the tetsusaiga.

-That should be it.

He said, and walked back over to Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo.

-You guys alright?

Miroku slumped down, and looked up at Inuyasha.

-Just a few cuts, but Kagome seems hurt...

-Let me see.

Inuyasha made his way over to her, and Sango strapped the hiraikotsu over her shoulder again, walking over to Kagome as well. Inuyasha tore a little bit of her clothes, to find a cut about six inches long, just across the surface. He covered her again, and said,

-She'll live. Hmm? I smell people still here...

Inuyasha looked around, to see a few people staring at them from inside their partly destroyed homes.

-Well, let's go. Can you walk Miroku?

Sango asked, helping him up. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder as he picked Kagome up on her back, and starting to walk. Sango supported Miroku, and helped him walk.

-It's already late, so let's spend the night in this place. A bit shabby and busted up sure, but I guess we can find somewhere to rest here.

Sango said, and Inuyasha nodded. Ten minutes later, they stepped into their rooms of the inn, and Inuyasha set Kagome down in her room, taken care of by a few of the village women who were willing to repay the group for their rescuing of the village. Miroku walked into his room with Shippo, and he covered up his wounds, changing into something more comfortable while his clothes were being washed and dried.

Inuyasha and Sango both went into their separate rooms, and set all their things down inside. They walked back outside onto the wooden platform and Miroku and Shippo went outside as well, and they all sat down.

-You think we can start moving again tomorrow?

Miroku asked.

-I mean with Kagome injured and all...

-Feh! It really wasn't that bad. She'll be better tomorrow.

Inuyasha replied, and crossed his arms.

-Well, I hope so. I'm tired; I'll be going to sleep with Shippo, alright?

Miroku said, picking Shippo up, and walking into his room, sliding the door shut behind him. Inuyasha and Sango decided to go for a walk without speaking, walking out of the village back into the quiet forest of the young night, hand in hand. Sango suddenly stopped, and pulled Inuyasha into a stop as well. He looked back at her, and Sango started speaking.

-Inuyasha...

-Yeah, what is it Sango?

-Do you... Really love me?

Inuyasha turned around, and faced her completely.

-Well... Yeah, sure... Why?

Sango looked down at the ground.

-It's just... Well, I've studied Inu youkai in my village... And I've been wondering... Why haven't you marked me as your mate yet?

Inuyasha's eyes widened, staring at Sango.

-S-Sango, I...

-Is it that you don't take me seriously? I'm... Only temporary?

Inuyasha shook his head quickly, and grabbed Sango by the shoulders.

-No, don't think that! I've wanted to do that ever since our first kiss! I just thought that... You weren't ready for it; that I might hurt you.

Inuyasha said, and Sango looked up into his eyes.

-If you've studied Inu youkai, then you must know that they mate for life. Humans sometimes don't... And I've been holding myself back from mating with you because I thought that I might hurt you... Once it's done, we'll be eternally bonded.

He said. Sango continued to look into his eyes, seeing that he wasn't lying in the least. She looked back down at the ground. She could trust him with her life unlike Miroku, who seemed to look for chances to cheat on her. She said in a quiet voice,

-If that's the only reason you've been holding back...

She looked back up, grabbing his haori with her hands, and pulling him close.

-Then take me as your mate tonight! I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with you!

She half screamed into his face. Inuyasha looked surprised, but the look on his face transformed into a slight smirk.

-If you're sure...

-I'm sure!

-Then tonight... You're going to be mine forever.

Inuyasha said, and Sango replied,

-Just shut up and take me now! I said I'm ready!

-Alright then... Mate...

His clawed hand slid from her shoulder down to the knot of her Kimono, gently yanking at it, and untying it.

And there's the end of Chapter 7. Sorry it took a while, but I had a slight writer's block! I must warn you, that next chapter, the rating will have to go up to an R. If you want the clean version, I will also post it on the page after that. (So chapter 8 on page 8 will be the original, and chapter8 on page 9 will be the pg-13 version.)


	8. Chapter 7 2

What happened to the reviews? They just suddenly stopped! Keep reviewing, I keep losing the inspiration to keep writing!

**WARNING!**-This chapter has sexual contents. Not as descriptive as nc-17 but might reach the R limit. If you don't want the sex, just skip to the next chapter. (I know, I know, I said that I'd post a clean version, but I just decided this chapter to be the sex and just read the next if you're offended by it.)

Last chapter:

-If you've studied Inu youkai, then you must know that they mate for life. Humans sometimes don't... And I've been holding myself back from mating with you because I thought that I might hurt you... Once it's done, we'll be eternally bonded.

He said. Sango continued to look into his eyes, seeing that he wasn't lying in the least. She looked back down at the ground. She could trust him with her life unlike Miroku, who seemed to look for chances to cheat on her. She said in a quiet voice,

-If that's the only reason you've been holding back...

She looked back up, grabbing his haori with her hands, and pulling him close.

-Then take me as your mate tonight! I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with you!

She half screamed into his face. Inuyasha looked surprised, but the look on his face transformed into a slight smirk.

-If you're sure...

-I'm sure!

-Then tonight... You're going to be mine forever.

Inuyasha said, and Sango replied,

-Just shut up and take me now! I said I'm ready!

-Alright then... Mate...

His clawed hand slid from her shoulder down to the knot of her Kimono, gently yanking at it, and untying it.

Chapter 7-part 2

Inuyasha and Sango never broke eye contact as they slowly undressed each other. Inuyasha had taken her travel kimono off, and started working on the knot of her slayer suit, as Sango stripped Inuyasha of his blood-red cloak. Soon, all of their clothing were laid out across the grass as they just looked at each other's bodies. Inuyasha sighed with a smile. She wasn't at all what he expected; she was much, much better.

-Sango, you're beautiful...

He said quietly, almost in a low whisper. Sango gasped as she looked down, and swallowed, blushing as she looked back up at his face.

- Y-you too Inuyasha...

Inuyasha smirked as he noticed Sango blush.

-Are you scared Sango?

-N-no! I'm never scared... Why would I be scared of you Inuyasha?

She said, and tried to smile. Inuyasha smiled as well as he stepped forward, and put a hand on her cheek, and they looked back into each others eyes. The dim moonlight reflected off her eyes, and glinted, as he looked into them. His hands wandered cautiously down, and pulled her into and embrace, and devoured her mouth with his, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, and Sango shuddered, tensing at his touch, but she soon melted into his arms, leaning onto him as she kissed back, their tongues licking each other in their mouths. They broke after a while, and they eased down onto their laid out clothing, and their lips met again, Inuyasha in control. He lied down on his side beside her, kissing her, as his hands roamed around her body. Sango moaned softly as it reached between her legs, her sacred spot, and running his finger across it, and slid a finger in. They broke the kiss again, and Inuyasha sat up, noticing Sango's face was scarlet red. He took his hand from her sweet spot, and lapped up Sango's bittersweet juices from it.

-You taste as almost as good as you look Sango.

He said, smirking, as Sango blushed more deeply, and lied down on their clothes, and said,

-Come on, let's just do this...

-You sound like you just want to get it over with. It won't hurt... That much...

Inuyasha said tilting his head to the side a bit.

-I know, I know, I'm just a bit nervous, okay? This is my first time...

Sango replied, half closing her eyes.

-Well it's mine too.

He said, and crawled over to her, positioning himself.

-Ready mate? I'm going to do this fast and hard.

He asked, looking at her. When he got a reassuring nod from her, Inuyasha rammed himself inside of her quickly, shattering her virginity and Sango screamed, not entirely from pain, but mostly from the pleasure. Inuyasha covered her mouth with his, stopping her from screaming, and thrust in and out of her, gradually building speed. Sango moaned into his mouth, and when the pain subsided, started to move with him, their pace increasing in speed, and becoming more out of control. They broke their kiss, and Sango whimpered,

-I-Inuyasha, please...

Inuyasha looked at Sango in the face as he slowed his pace.

-What is it? Am I hurting you?

Sango shook her head quickly.

-N-no! Ahh... Inu... Yasha... Fuck me harder! Ahh!

She screamed, and Inuyasha smirked as he replied,

-As you wish mate.

He rammed in and out of her, Inuyasha grunting and Sango moaning during every thrust. Sango moaned loudly and her nails dug into Inuyasha's shoulders, and Inuyasha sank his fangs into her flesh under her neck as Sango winced, and quickly pulled them out, and licked it and released his seed into her as they both went over the edge. Inuyasha slowed down to a halt, and stopped, and collapsed beside her to not crush her with his weight. They were both panting, and Inuyasha licked the small wound below her neck, which was now healed over quickly. When it was completely healed, he lied beside Sango, who was panting. She rolled over onto her side, facing Inuyasha. When she caught her breath, she said,

-T-that was... Great Inuyasha...

Inuyasha smiled, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

-Yes it was mate.

Sango seemed to think for a second, and finally spoke.

-I-I want to do it again.

Inuyasha stared at her, surprised.

-You what?

-I said I want to do it again. Why, don't have the stamina?

Sango asked, and smirked.

-Of course I would go again with you, but aren't you tired?

He asked.

-I'm fine, so are we going to go or not?

Sango asked impatiently, and Inuyasha smirked as he said,

-You think you have the energy to go the rest of the night?

Sango's eyes widened, and swallowed, but said quietly.

-I'll try my best...

-Good enough for me.

He let Sango go on top, and she sat up.

-Get ready to be fucked senseless mate.

Inuyasha said as he pushed into her again.

Well there it is, my first lemon. Had to keep everything down to an R so it's a bit short. Review!


	9. Chapter 8 Addictions

Feed me! I'm hungry for reviews!

Chapter 8 Addictions.

Sango awoke with the dim sunlight in her eyes, and realized she was on top of Inuyasha, her head resting on his chest. She was a bit sore from the night before, but she blushed and smiled, thinking about it. They had sex for the whole of the night, orgasm after orgasm, and finally collapsed onto each other a final time when the moonlight died down, and the sun rose. She looked up to her face, and closed her eyes, waiting for him to wake up.

Inuyasha opened one eye, and smiled, closing it again, and breathing deeply. He would have been satisfied with the first time they orgasmed, but he loved the fact he had mated with her for the whole night, and he didn't hold back either. He fucked her with no mercy; as have if she had been a full demon, not a fragile human, but she withstood it, and even asked for more. If it was Kagome he mated, he wouldn't have been able to attempt it without hurting her badly, but it was Sango. She was strong, and she satisfied his needs, and exceeded his wants. He opened his eyes, and ran a hand through her dark hair, calling her name softly.

-Sango?

Sango opened her eyes, looking up at Inuyasha. She smiled, and ran her fingers through his silvery strands of hair as well.

-Hello mate.

Inuyasha smiled, and sat the both of them up.

-We should head back. The others might be worried.

He stood up, starting to put his clothes back on. Sango nodded, and did the same. When they were finished dressing and had a quick dip to wash off in the river, they started walking back to the inn.

-Sango, I think it's time Miroku and Kagome got to know about our relationship. I don't want to hide it now that we've mated.

Sango stopped walking, and so did Inuyasha; who was a few steps ahead, looking back.

-What? A-already?

-Yeah... Is there any reason not to?

He asked.

-No, but I think... Well we shouldn't tell them so suddenly, that's all...

She replied.

-But...

-Please Inuyasha, I do plan to tell them, but not just yet. You understand, right?

She asked, stepping forward right up to Inuyasha.

-Of course I do, but remember that you're mine now. Not ever Miroku's.

He said, and Sango replied with a smirk,

-Inuyasha, I am yours forever, but you're also mine now. I've had it with Miroku's lecherous ways, and even if we got to be married, he would still cheat on me. He's had his chance, and blew it, but you haven't...Yet...

He looked down at her face, and asked,

-What's that supposed to mean? 'Yet'? You don't think that I'll stay loyal to my mate?

-No! Of course not silly, It's just with Kagome...

-Well don't worry about her! I might have had a slight crush on her, but She can't be anything more than a friend because... Because...Well...I know it's wrong for me to feel like this, but every time I see her, I see...

-Kikyo?

-...Yeah... Besides, even if we were together, she has a family on the other side of that well. She doesn't belong here...

Sango sighed, and nodded.

-Okay, let's go, we're almost there.

She started walking again, and linked her arm with Inuyasha as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled back, and they continued along the path until they reached their destination. They pulled away from each other as they slid the door open. Kagome and Miroku shot up, and rushed over to them.

-Inuyasha, where have you been!

Kagome asked in a whiny voice.

-We've been stuck in this place the whole day waiting for you!

Shippo cried, jumping up on his shoulder.

-N-no... It was my fault...

Sango said quietly, and the group, even Inuyasha turned to her. When she noticed that they were all expecting an explanation, she thought of the best thing she could say.

-I-I saw Kohaku... He was being controlled by Naraku again, and Inuyasha was just helping me try and catch him... We lost him though...

-And this took all night and a good part of the day?

Miroku asked suspiciously.

-Yeah it did.

Inuyasha snapped.

-He was hard to catch, and Sango insisted we keep looking even after we lost him.

He said. Both of their acting had improved from lying to the group so much. There was an awkward silence looming in the air, but Kagome broke it.

-Alright, let's get some rest then...

-Yeah.  
Inuyasha agreed, and they each went to their separate rooms, and shut the doors behind them.

Inuyasha sat leaning against the wall of his room, and stared at the paper/wooden door. The sun was still out, but barely. He sighed, wondering if Sango would want to come to him that night. He wished she would have, but figured she'd be too tired from the night before. He sighed, closing his eyes.

'I guess she's not coming tonight...'

Sango went into her own room, and collapsed onto the futon, sighing. She still felt a bit sore, and bruised between her legs, but she still blushed every time her thoughts wandered. The feeling she got from Inuyasha being inside her the previous night almost drove her crazy. She gripped her blankets, and sat up, looking at the door, and finally realized, just one night of it was nowhere near enough for her. She wanted more; much, much more. Absent mindedly, she walked outside, and stood in front of Inuyasha's room's door. She took a deep breath as she looked around to see all the candle lights were blown out, and she stripped down to just her skin, and slowly slid the door open, smirking as she watched Inuyasha gasp in surprise, and turn into her direction, and stammered.

-S-Sango? Why are you...

Inuyasha froze, looking at her creamy skin glowing from the dim moonlight. She walked over to him, and lied down on him, seductively rubbing her body all over his.

-Why? Can't I show my body to my mate?

She asked, and her fingers moved to the knot of his kimono, and yanked at it as the top of his kimono fell loose.

-You sure you want to do this again? I might go even harder than last night.

Inuyasha warned.

-Yes, I must do this again, and I don't care if you won't hold back at all. It's just all the more pleasure.

She said, and removed his white undershirt for him, running her hands swiftly across his hard chest. Inuyasha smirked, and let her remove his pants as well, and said,

-You'll have to be much, much quieter than last night mate, or you'll wake the whole village up.

Sango smiled, as she replied,

-I'll try.


	10. Chapter 9 Decisions

Hello! Keep reviewing!

Last chapter:

-You sure you want to do this again? I might go even harder than last night.

Inuyasha warned.

-Yes, I must do this again, and I don't care if you won't hold back at all. It's just all the more pleasure.

She said, and removed his white undershirt for him, running her hands swiftly across his hard chest. Inuyasha smirked, and let her remove his pants as well, and said,

-You'll have to be much, much quieter than last night mate, or you'll wake the whole village up.

Sango smiled, as she replied,

-I'll try.

Chapter 10-Decisions

Sango and Inuyasha awoke almost at the same moment, and they looked at each other as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Inuyasha sat up, and yawned, stretching, and Sango did the same. Inuyasha smiled as he said,

-Good morning Sango. Have a good sleep?

He added with a smirk.

-Good morning Inuyasha, and yes, I've had a wonderful sleep; especially when you sleep with me. It's the length of the sleep that bothers me.

She said, and stretched again, and began to redress herself.

-You know Sango, you're starting to get almost as hentai as Miroku.

Inuyasha said, pulling on his red haori. Sango stared at him, and tilted her head to the side a bit.

-What do you mean?

-Like last night, you were acting... How do I say this...

He tried to think the right thing to say, to not hurt her feelings.

-I acted like a whore?

Sango suggested with a small blush and a smile.

-Uhhhmmm...

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, and said,

-Well, yeah... You could say that... But it doesn't matter...

-You don't have to worry.

Sango said.

-What? Worry?

-I won't be anything like that to anyone else. Only my mate.

She said reassuringly, and finished dressing. Inuyasha finished as well, stood up, and embraced her in a hug.

-I'm such a lucky hanyou to have a mate like you. I wouldn't ask for anything else in a woman.

Sango smiled, wrapping her arms around him as well.

-Same goes for me too.

After they broke, Inuyasha said,

-Sango, I want to tell Kagome and Miroku, I don't think I can keep this a secret anymore.

Sango looked up at him, and asked,

-Is there some reason why?

-Well... I'm afraid we might get caught doing things sooner or later, and I think that would hurt them more.

He said, and Sango thought for a moment.

-I guess you're right, but what if they...

-If they don't accept it, we'll make 'em.

Inuyasha said sternly.

-Alright... I guess, but when?

-Sometime today I guess. We'll see.

-Okay. I hope everything goes well...

She said, and sighed.

-Well, I'll be going back to my room now.

Inuyasha nodded, and Sango gave him a quick kiss before she slid the door open, and headed in the direction of her room. It was almost dawn, and she silently walked inside, getting all her things ready. The thought of Miroku and Kagome being hurt because of Inuyasha and her relationship still lingered in her thoughts and she shuddered when she thought about it, but picked up all her things, strapped Hiraikotsu on her back, and walked outside again. The rest of the group was already outside, and she saw the sun had already risen.

-Good morning guys.

She said, and looked over at Inuyasha. She looked over at Kagome as well, and saw bandages around her under her shirt.

'Oh yeah, she got hurt...'

-Kagome, how is your wound?

She asked.

-Oh, it's ok, it's slowly healing.

She said with a smile.

-That's good, but did you bandage it all by yourself?

She asked, half impressed. Kagome turned slightly pink, and looked down as she replied,

-Uhh... No. Miroku helped me.

-What? Did he insist on helping?

She asked, ready to smack Miroku, while he had an innocent look on his face.

-Uhm, no... I couldn't do it myself, so I asked him to.

-Feh! Bet he had a good look while he "helped" too. Let's go! I'm sick of hearing this.

Inuyasha said, and started walking, the rest of the group behind them.

'I guess he'll tell them later.'

Sango thought, and started walking as well.

'I hope everything goes well...'

She thought, looking up into the sky as she walked.

Short chapter I know, but I'm losing inspiration for this fic!


	11. Chapter 10 Truth

Hello everyone! I'm still losing inspiration for this fic, but I'm gonna force myself to write this chapter because of all the great reviews!

Chapter 10 Truth

A week had passed, however Inuyasha or Sango had yet to say a word about their relationship. They just couldn't bring themselves to do it; even Inuyasha, the one who never liked to beat around the bush always hesitated at the last minute. It was another uneventful day searching for shards or any sign of Naraku, but they found nothing by the end of daylight, so the group decided to rest in a small clearing. There was a small cliff at the edge of their campsite, and there was also a river. Sango offered to get firewood, and Miroku and Shippo went off to the nearby river to fetch some water for dinner, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. They started on preparing the instant ramen. When they finished, and waited for Miroku for the water and Sango and Kirara for the firewood. They sat near the cliff, their legs hanging over the edge. Kagome smiled as she watched the sun start to set in the horizon, leaving a wonderful orange light over the trees below. Kagome shuffled over beside Inuyasha, and leaned against him slightly, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?

She asked, and he nodded, pulling away slowly.

K-Kagome...?

He said, looking down under the cliff.

Yes?

She asked, turning her head to look at him.

What is it?

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and thought. 'I'm just gonna do it, it might hurt her less than if she found out some other way...'

Umm...I...

Go on Inuyasha.

Said a voice behind them, and they turned around. Sango had returned with the firewood, and set it down back at the site. She walked over to them, and kneeled behind them, nodding at Inuyasha.

Say it...

She said.

Uhhh...

Oh come on Inuyasha! Spit it out!

Kagome yelled, starting to get irritated.

Sango, what is it? You seem to know.

Kagome said, staring back at Sango.

Sango and I... We're... Damn it, how do I say this?

Inuyasha said, getting a curious look from Kagome.

What?

We're... Mates...

Sango finished him, and looked down at the ground, avoiding the look in Kagome's face, which was a mixture of confusion, hurt and disbelief.

What? Mates? What does that mean? T-that can't mean that y-you two are... You can't be...

She was silenced by a loud clunk of wood falling on the ground, and spilt water. The three looked back, and Saw Miroku, and saw that he dropped his bucket of water.

S-sango? Y-you and Inuyasha?

He said, looking shocked.

Yeah, we are.

Sango said simply, and stood up, brushing herself off, and showed them the bite mark right below her neck.

B-but S-sango, you... Miroku... Y-you two were supposed t-to...

Kagome stammered.

I'm sorry, but... I don't think it's going to happen... We've made our decision.

Sango replied, getting up as well.

Come on guys! The food is getting cold!

Said a squeaky child's voice from behind all of them.

Coming Shippo!

Sango yelled, and held out a hand to Kagome.

Let's go back... It's getting dark.

Kagome didn't take Sango's hand, and pushed herself up, walking back to the camp along with Miroku silently. Sango shrugged, and started walking with Inuyasha back, and they all sat down, picking up their ramen. Shippo had used his bucket of water, and poured it into all the cups, miraculously not burning himself for once. Kagome set hers back down, and gave it to Shippo.

I'm not hungry, you can have mine...

She stared into the crackling fire, and remained silent as the rest of the group around her ate silently as well. They finished up, and Shippo stared around, the silence starting to get to him.

Hey guys, why are you all so quiet?

He asked, and Kirara mewled, as if to agree with Shippo.

It's nothing. I guess we're all just tired. Let's go to sleep.

Miroku said, and stood up, walking over to his sleeping bag. Sango did the same, and Kirara followed. As Inuyasha turned to leave, Kagome spoke.

Inuyasha, I'm going home tomorrow.

Inuyasha nodded, and replied,

Alright, I'll take you.

No, you don't have to, I can go by myself.

But,

It's alright.

She insisted, and Sango called over to her.

You can take Kirara to the well tomorrow Kagome.

I said it's alright, end of discussion. I'm going to sleep now.  
She walked over to her sleeping back, and snuggled inside, closing her eyes. Inuyasha and Sango both shrugged, and Sango lied down next to the sleeping Kirara. Inuyasha walked over to her, and sat leaning against a tree, taking the tetsusaiga out of his sash, and holding onto it in his crossed arms.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled.

I'm glad we finally told them... It feels so much better already.

She whispered to him and sat up.

Don't you feel better?

Well, I kind of do, but I'm still worried about Kagome and Miroku... They haven't gotten the chance to say anything yet...

Inuyasha replied, and sighed.

Everything's going to be alright Inuyasha. I just know it is.

She said, stroking his silvery hair, and her hand making it's way up to his doglike ears. She gently brushed them with her fingers, and Inuyasha made a low purring sound as she stroked his ears. There was always something different about her touch; when anyone else touched his ears, when Kagome or his friends touched his ears, they hurt like hell. He never really showed it, but when they pinch it, and feel it to see if they were real, it hurt him a lot. They were really sensitive not only to hearing, but to touch as well, but Sango, she was different. Her touch was soft and smooth, and soothing. She smiled, and leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips. She broke after a few seconds, and lied back down, and held Inuyasha's hand with the one she was just stroking his head with.

Good night Inuyasha.

G'night Sango.

Inuyasha replied, and they both closed their eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Crap chapter, I know I know, but well, I've been making stuff up as I went for this fic all the way from chapter 1, and it's starting to fail on me right now, so it's getting worse... I'm sorry! I hope I can get more chapters up and end this story so I can have a fresh start on a new one soon!


	12. Chapter 11 Miroku's decision

I hate quickedit... It's not letting me show some symbols... Anybody know how to upload it without using quickedit? Email me! (So meanwhile, I will use quotation marks Sigh)

Chapter 11- Miroku's decision

The group awoke early the next morning, however seemingly not as early as Kagome. Inuyasha was slightly worried at first because of all the demons in the forest she might encounter, but he took a whiff of the air around him, and the scent was very weak; Kagome had left during the night. Inuyasha shook his head slightly, and sighed.

'Damn... I guess we won't be able to hunt for shards or Naraku today...'

"Hey, let's head over to the well and wait for Kagome to come back,"

Inuyasha suggested, and Sango nodded, and looked over at Miroku. He said in a quiet voice,

"Yes, Let's."

They up their camp, and left, leisurely walking towards the bone eater's well. Inuyasha was in the lead with Shippo chattering away on his shoulder, and arguing about which ramen tasted best, and Kirara followed beside them, and it looked as if though she shook her head at the immaturity of the two. This left Sango and Miroku walking at the back, and neither said a word to each other. Sango seemed somewhat nervous, glancing a few times at Miroku's eyes, but she couldn't really read his face at all. He didn't have his usual 'I don't care much about life' look; however a more serious look in his face. Miroku constantly looked at the dirt path, deep in thought, and was grasped back into reality once in a while as he looked up to see if he was falling too far behind or going off course. Sango couldn't take the tension much longer, and tapped Miroku on the shoulder, and he jerked up in surprise. He blinked a few times, and looked at Sango.

"Yes?"

He asked in a cold voice, almost making Sango shiver.

"A-are you alright Miroku? Y-you seem..."

Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not fine. Leave me be for a while, okay?"

"Listen Miroku, I want to apologize..."

Sango started, however was interrupted abruptly by Miroku's angry reply.

"Apologize about what? You have nothing to 'apologize' about. What you've done is beyond forgiveness through apology. How could you do this to me Sango?"

Miroku said angrily, and gritted his teeth. Up ahead, Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing picked up every word he said, and he was ready to rush over and smack the fool who dared yell at his mate, but he kept himself calm. No matter what, Miroku was still somewhat a good friend to him, and he figured Sango would take care of things fine.

"Right Inuyasha?"

Shippo asked,

"Hmm? Quit your babbling for a second now, I have stuff to think about."

"What could you have possibly to think about right now? I didn't know you could think at all..."

Shippo said, and snickered, and received a blow to the head, and he was surprised it was nothing more.

"Pipe down, will ya?"

"Fine..."

Shippo said, and sat down on Inuyasha's shoulder, playing with some of his little toys.

"M-Miroku..."

Sango said, wide-eyed. She had never seen Miroku explode so angrily, especially at one of his friends.

"Sango, what am I to you?"

"Pardon?"

Sango asked, taken back at the sudden question.

"What am I to you Sango?

"Well... Um... You're a great friend... And..."

Miroku made a fake laugh from disbelief.

"Hah! Great friend? Think about it Sango, we were going to get married! You agreed to bear my children and to live with me, and now I see it's that it was all lies!"

Anger started building inside Sango.

"And what about you Miroku? Have you been that loyal to me? Every chance you get, if there is a woman who doesn't look half bad, you'd gladly replace me with her! You don't care! How do you think I can live that Miroku?"

"I've told you before, that you were special to me."

"Special!"

Sango spat out.

"And what's so great about being special? All I get to do is watch as you flirt and screw around, waiting for that day when Naraku's done for, when we can be together alone! But no! I know you're not going to be faithful even then!"

"..."

Miroku couldn't reply at once, but after a few moments of thinking, the words came out of his mouth quietly, and coldly.

"How could you rather have a dirty halfbreed with no family and few friends over me? You of all people should stick to your own race. You're the last of the demon slayers, and you've agreed to be the mate of a halfbreed! An outcast from both humans and demons alike!"

Sango's eyes widened, and she struck Miroku across the face as hard as she could, causing Miroku to fall down on the path. Heat of anger spread through her body like a wildfire, and she clutched the collar of Miroku's robes, and yanked him up. Gritting her teeth, she asked,

"What did you say?"

Miroku, with a large red mark across his face glared at Sango.

"You heard me! You're Inuyasha's bitch now!"

Sango smacked him hard again, and again and again repeatedly, and Miroku's lip started bleeding. She stopped, and panting from anger, she yanked him up again by the collar.

"Yes, I'd choose being called 'Inuyasha's bitch' now, it's so much better than being called 'Miroku's wife'! You asshole!"

She punched Miroku again, and raised her fist for another blow, but a strong grip from a clawed hand prevented her. She looked up to Inuyasha's eyes, now full of hurt and triumph.

"That's enough Sango..."

Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"Let go... I'm going to teach this fucker a lesson today!"

She yelled, and fought to be free of Inuyasha's grip on her, but it was in vain, he still held her firmly, and he grabbed her other arm as well, and forced it to let go of Miroku, who fell down onto his back, feeling lightheaded and bleeding the instant she let go. Sango still fought however, and tried to reach Miroku.

"Sango, stop! This is your friend!"

"Let go! I'm going to fucking kill him, even if he was my friend!"

Inuyasha yanked her back, getting impatient with her stubbornness.

"Stop it Sango, you're not gonna change his mind like this. Please, just stop..."

Sango caught her breath, and slightly calmed down due to Inuyasha's voice, and glared at Miroku as Inuyasha let go of her. Sango straightened her clothes, took one last look at Miroku, and stormed off.

"Come on Shippo, Kirara."

Sango said, and picked both of them in her arms, and kept walking towards the well quickly. Shippo looked slightly scared, but he kept quiet about it, seeing the anger burning in Sango's eyes.

Inuyasha held out a hand to help Miroku up, but he just stared at it. He looked up at Inuyasha's eyes, and looked down at the ground, taking Inuyasha's hand as he got pulled up to his feet.

"Take good care of her Inuyasha."

Miroku suddenly said, still looking down at the ground, and Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"What?"

"Take good care of Sango..."

"W-what...?"

Inuyasha looked bewildered, trying to figure things out.

"Listen, I didn't mean a thing I just said..."

Miroku said with a small smile, wiping the blood off his lips.

"Then what...?"

"I just said it to get Sango angry at me... I was acting...She still hasn't gotten over me, I can see it in her eyes, but she just has to forget about me. She's right Inuyasha. She doesn't have to put up with crap like me... I know you can make her happy. You will do that, won't you?"

Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked surprised, and answered,

"Um... Uhh yes, of course..."

"Good..."

They started following Sango to the well, and Inuyasha said,

"But Miroku..."

"Yes?"

"What about you...?"

"It's okay Inuyasha... Things are better this way, Sango deserves better than me.

"Stop it with that self degrading crap ya idiot! You're a good guy. I'm sure you'll find... SOMEONE willing to bear your damn children."

Inuyasha said with a snort. Miroku smiled, and replied,

"Thanks... Remember, I'm pissed off at you and Sango."

He said with a small wink, and they walked back to the well, where Sango sat with Kirara and Shippo, sharing some food. When Miroku arrived, Sango 'hmphed,' and she turned away from him, and Miroku rolled his eyes, sitting on the other side of the well. Inuyasha went right in the middle, and sat down on the ledge of the well, in case Sango suddenly exploded again. Inuyasha smiled, and looked up at the dimming sky. Miroku had accepted himself and Miroku being mates. Now only Kagome remained, but he decided to think about that when she actually came.

Well, that's the end of chapter 11. Plllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeee review! I know it's getting crapper and crappier, but I just want any, ANY review. So please do so!


	13. Chapter 12 Kagome

Hello hello! SUPER crappy chapter here, I'm starting to lose it... I'll end this fic soon.

Last chapter:

"Thanks... Remember, I'm pissed off at you and Sango."

Miroku said with a small wink, and they walked back to the well, where Sango sat with Kirara and Shippo, sharing some food. When Miroku arrived, Sango 'hmphed,' and she turned away from him, and Miroku rolled his eyes, sitting on the other side of the well. Inuyasha went right in the middle, and sat down on the ledge of the well, in case Sango suddenly exploded again. Inuyasha smiled, and looked up at the dimming sky. Miroku had accepted himself and SANGO being mates. Now only Kagome remained, but he decided to think about that when she actually came.

Chapter 12 Kagome

"That's it, I'm going in!"

Inuyasha yelled when the sun rose, climbing the ledge of the well.

"Try not to be too hard on Kagome,"

Sango called to him, and he nodded, replying,

"Try not to fight with him too much."

He said nodding at Miroku, and jumped in. When he landed on the other era, he leapt back up the well, and burst through the wooden doors, and looked up to Kagome's window. The blinds were closed, and as he stepped forward, he felt a tingling feeling in his stomach, reminding him of something. He had no idea what he was going to say to her.

'Too late to turn back now…'

He thought, as he jumped up and opened it, silently stepping in. He was slightly surprised to see Kagome, still in her school clothes sitting, hugging her knees on her bed, wide awake. She looked up to face him, but looked back down at the floor. There was an awkward moment of silence before Inuyasha slowly moved up to sit beside her.

"Um… Kagome, are you… alright?"

He asked, and she only nodded.

"………"

There was more awkward silence, and Inuyasha broke it again.

"Are you… Going to come back?"

Another nod.

"Listen Kagome, you're the best friend anyone could have, and…"

"It's ok Inuyasha…"

Kagome finally spoke, in a quiet voice. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to understand what she had said.

"What…?

She tried to smile, and replied,

"Sango's a beautiful girl, and she's a great person too..."

"But Kagome, what about..."

"Don't worry about me. It's not like we had anything between us, right?"

Kagome said, unable to meet Inuyasha's eyes; a few tears escaping from her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't respond, and he sat there dumbly for a while as Kagome brushed away her tears and stopped crying.

Inuyasha moved closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder as he faced her.

"I'm sorry..."

He said, and Kagome replied,

"For what? I told you it was alright. You've been so lonely all your life, but now have Sango. I'm... Happy for you two..."

Inuyasha had a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Kagome, you don't know how much that means to me."

He said, and held her closely in a friendly hug, and broke. He stood up, and asked her,

"So are you coming back?"

"...Soon... Can you just give me a few days? To catch up at school?"

She asked, and Inuyasha nodded, and said,

"Okay, we'll be waiting at the top of the well."

"Alright..."

She replied, and Inuyasha jumped out of her window, and went back into the well. He landed in the feudal era, and jumped out, to face Sango and Miroku quite a distance apart from each other, Shippo and Kirara playing around on the field.

"So what'd she say?"

Sango asked, and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha.

"Ask her when she gets back in a few days."

He said, not in the mood to explain to both of them. Sango sighed irritably, but she stood up.

"I'm hungry... Let's go find something to eat."

Inuyasha nodded, and followed Sango into the forest to hunt for food. He smiled from behind Sango. Kagome as well had accepted the couple. Their secret charade was finally over. Sango suddenly stopped, and Inuyasha nearly walked into her. She turned around to face him.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

Sango asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering...If... I'm pregnant..."

She said, looking down at the ground. Inuyasha was slightly taken back by the question, but replied,

"What would you do if I say you are?"

He asked quietly.

"T-then... I'll have to get rid of it..."

She said, causing Inuyasha to step backwards on impulse.

"What?"

He asked with disbelief.

"I said I'd get rid..."

Sango was repeating what she said, but was cut off by Inuyasha's angry voice.

"I heard you. Why... Why would you...I can't, I won't let you..."

"Because... I-I can't have a distraction like that if we're planning to go find Naraku... I'll do it with or without your approval. It has to be done."

She stated, finally looking up into his eyes, looking slightly annoyed..

"So our child, our flesh and blood, that's only a distraction to you? Is that how much you care?"

He asked, glaring down at the ground. The look on Sango's face softened, and she shook her head lightly, stepping forward, reached up, and touched Inuyasha's cheek with her hand gently, so that he was looking at her.

"No, that's not at all what I meant!"

She said in a pleading tone.

"I love you, and I will love our children, but now's just not the time, I don't want to endanger them..."

She said, and Inuyasha took her hand from his face, and held it in his own.

"You're right, now's not the time for these things. So don't worry about it yet. You're not pregnant."

"What?"

Sango asked.

"I'm... Not? Why did you have start this discussion then?"

She asked, sighing. Inuyasha smiled at her, and said,

"I have my reasons. Anyways, I think we'll both have to agree on something."

He said, and Sango asked what.

"I think we're going to have to stop mating for a while... At least until Naraku is gone and there's peace."

Sango thought for a second, and replied.

"Yes, that'll be for the best."

Inuyasha nodded, and said,

"Now let's find that food..."

Sango nodded, and followed as Inuyasha's nose guided them to a nearby river, where he snatched some fish. By the time they'd reached the well, the sun had set, and Miroku, with the help of Shippo had built a fire. They all sat around its warmth, Miroku and Sango on opposite ends. After they had finished their meal, they rolled out their sleeping bags, and Inuyasha sat next to where Sango slept. Shippo curled up and fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap, and Kirara cuddled on top of Sango's sleeping bag, snoring ever so quietly. Miroku had his sleeping bag about ten feet away from Sango's and faced the other direction as he dozed off as well. Inuyasha kissed Sango on the forehead, lied down beside her and held her hand as they both fell asleep shortly after.

I love alllll reviews submitted, however this fic is getting hard... I'll probably end it soon and write a new one with fresh ideas!


	14. Chapter 13 Abduction

I'll force myself to end this fic with some sort of appropriate ending which has SOME finality in it, but I don't know if it'll be very good... We'll just have to wait and see.

Chapter 13 abduction

"Do you know your target? The woman I speak of?"

"Yes... Master Naraku..."

"Go now."

"Yay! I win again!"

Squealed Shippo, jumping up and down, laughing.

"Damn it, to hell with this stupid game!"

Yelled the grumpy hanyou.

"What a stupid waste of time!"

"Only because you keep losing Inuyasha!"

Shippo said as he giggled.

"What was this game called anyways? 'po-uker'?"

"I think it was more like 'pokeker.'"

Shippo replied.

"Feh, whatever. This is getting so boring..."

While Shippo and Inuyasha were joking around with their deck of cards that Kagome left them, Miroku and Sango was having an overly serious game. Miroku suddenly smirked, and put down his hand, getting ready to pick up the bag of money they were betting.

"Straight flush."

"Hm..."

Sango said, smirking, and put her hand down as well.

"Royal flush, you lose."

Sango snatched the bag of money as Miroku sighed loudly, and counted it.

"What the hell are you trying to play at? This is less than half what you betted!"

Sango said angrily.

"Fine... Here..."

Miroku relied, sighing, and grabbed a handful of coins, and threw them at Sango, as they fell to the ground. He stood up, and walked off before Sango could react. Shaking her head, she picked up the coins, and put them in the bag, putting it in her pack. Standing up, she followed Miroku back to where Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo. They all sat around the fire, the sun sinking in the sky quickly.

"When's Kagome coming back? I miss her..."

Shippo said sadly, and sighed. The rest of the group did the same. It had been almost a week, and no sign of her return was present, and they were getting extremely bored; especially Inuyasha.

"Damn it, I wish she'd hurry up. I'm sick and tired of sitting and waiting near this damn well!"

"Well, I don't think she'll be coming tonight, it's already getting late. Let's just go to sleep."

Sango suggested, and the rest agreed, snuggling back into their sleeping bags.

"Do you think she'll be coming back?"

Sango asked as she pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"Yeah, I know she'll be back. I guess she just needs some time at home. Let's just rest and prepare ourselves, because as soon as she returns, we're going right back to hunting for shards and Naraku."

Inuyasha replied, and Sango nodded. He slumped down under a tree stump, leaning on it as he sat.

"Good night Sango."

"Good night."

She said, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Shippo curled up beside Miroku, as Kirara went over to Sango and slept beside her. They all eventually fell asleep, and all was silent.

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep; she had been having disturbing dreams all week; about her brother Kohaku. It always started off the same; she was with Inuyasha and the others, resting peacefully on a field. Sango would be lying down under the breeze, and suddenly, there were cries of pain from her friends, and Sango shot up, opening her eyes, and they would all be on the ground, motionless. In the distance, she saw a shadowy figure of a person she knew to be her brother. She always noticed that she didn't have her equipment with her for some reason, and she was defenceless against Kohaku charging at her at an extremely fast pace. Every time she had the dream, she would be killed a different way; and this time, she felt the chain of the sickle strangle her as the blade tore into her back. She woke up, panting and sweating. Frantically, she looked around to see if all her friends were still there, and sighed in relief to see that they all were, but she was still out of breath. She looked down at the ground, trying to get her bearings. She'd been having the same dream the whole week, but she got scared every single time. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly, and got up from her sleeping bag, starting to walk away from camp. She soon came across a river, and she kneeled down beside it, splashing her face with the ice-cold water. She finally caught her breath, and sighed, looking into the reflection of herself in the water.

'Damn it... Why am I having these dreams?'

She thought to herself, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she saw who it was, she sighed loudly in relief, and fell into his arms.

"Inuyasha, you scared me..."

Inuyasha held her in his arms, and said gently,

"What's bothering you Sango? You've been like this all week."

He patted her back in a comforting manner as she leaned on him for support.

"It's really stupid, but I've been having nightmares..."

"Nightmares? It must be serious if it scared you this much... What was it about?"

Inuyasha asked, as Sango broke from the embrace, and she wiped the water from her face with a piece of cloth.

"It was about-"

She was cut short when she heard a stabbing sound, and Inuyasha's growl. He felt a sharp blade in his back, and grunted as it ripped out of his flesh.

"What... The hell?"

Inuyasha spun around to see Kohaku in the small clearing, holding up the blade of a bloody sickle. Sango gasped as she saw this.

"Kohaku?"

Seeing that Sango didn't bring any of her weapons, Inuyasha stood in front of Sango, and said,

"He's not here alone."

Kohaku suddenly reached into one of the pouches, and took out a small, round object, and threw it at the ground under Inuyasha, exploding into gas on impact. Sango knew at once what it was, and knew Inuyasha's sensitive nose wouldn't last long in the gas.

"Inuyasha! Don't breathe that gas!"

She yelled, but it was too late, as she saw Inuyasha getting dizzy, and fall to the ground with a thud. Sango put the piece of cloth to her face, but she as well was getting dizzy. Desperately, she started dragging Inuyasha out of the deadly gas, out into the clear. She sighed in relief when they were both safely out, but soon found a chain around her neck. Her eyes widened, as she tried to get free, but Kohaku put a cloth wet with some type of fluid to her face, and she instantly fell asleep, collapsing to the ground. Kohaku stared for a while, and finally said,

"Take the woman. Leave the other..."

The demons from the sky swooped down, picking Sango and Kohaku up, and flew off, leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

Pretty short chapter... Review anyways!


	15. Chapter 14 Betrayal

Hmm, let's try wrapping this up in...Let's say 3-4 chapters.

Last Chapter: "Inuyasha! Don't breathe that gas!"

She yelled, but it was too late, as she saw Inuyasha getting dizzy, and fall to the ground with a thud. Sango put the piece of cloth to her face, but she as well was getting dizzy. Desperately, she started dragging Inuyasha out of the deadly gas, out into the clear. She sighed in relief when they were both safely out, but soon found a chain around her neck. Her eyes widened, as she tried to get free, but Kohaku put a cloth wet with some type of fluid to her face, and she instantly fell asleep, collapsing to the ground. Kohaku stared for a while, and finally said,

"Take the woman. Leave the other..."

The demons from the sky swooped down; picking Sango and Kohaku up, and flew off, leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

Chapter 14 Betrayal

Inuyasha grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground, the sun shining down into his already blurry eyes.

'Dammit, what happened?'

He thought, and blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes. Trying to remember what had happened the previous night, he didn't see or smell Sango anywhere.

'Damn! They must have taken her!'

He thought, remembering finally what had happened. He jumped to his feet, and ran at full speed to Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, who were already awake.

"Get your asses up now! Sango's been captured by Kohaku!"

"What? How?"

Shippo and Miroku asked simultaneously, and Inuyasha spat angry at them,

"Ask later, and get your butts moving! We've gotta find her!"

Inuyasha darted off in a direction, trying to sniff out a trail, with Miroku and Shippo riding on Kirara's back close behind.

"Inuyasha, you must calm down! You're not going to achieve much by acts of pure anger!"

Miroku called out to Inuyasha.

"Shut up! How the hell am I supposed to calm down! Every second we waste is putting Sango into danger! Now keep your mouth shut, and just follow."

Inuyasha shouted back at Miroku, and Miroku did as he was told, for he knew better than to mess around with the hanyou; especially if he was in this kind of state. Inuyasha ran at his fastest, which was starting to make him tired, but he kept going, occasionally leaping up over the trees to have a better look of what was ahead. Kirara did her best to keep up, but Inuyasha was just too fast for her. She eventually lost his scent as well, and looked around, trying to find him. Shippo sighed and said,

"He's gonna kill himself if he runs into a wall at that speed."

Miroku grunted, and told Kirara,

"Let's go back to the well!"

There was a slight pause, as she looked up at the direction Inuyasha went by, but nodded slightly in agreement and started flying back.

Inuyasha dashed through the forest, gracefully leaping from tree branch to tree branch, and in mid air, he suddenly stopped, as he dropped to the ground on his feet.

'There! I can smell Naraku's scent! That has to be where Kohaku took her!'

He thought, and without further thought, he dashed off into the direction the scent was leading him. After a few moments, the scent seemed to just disappear, and Inuyasha knew exactly what that meant. He put his hand on the handle of the tetsusaiga, and it was stopped by a voice behind him.

"You realize you walk into a trap. Why else do you think you can find his barrier?"

Inuyasha recognized the voice, and spun around, drawing the tetsusaiga.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru!"

He growled at his demonic half brother.

"I am here only to warn you brother. If you enter his castle, you will hurt someone other than yourself."

"That's right! Naraku!"

Inuyasha said, and Sesshoumaru shook his head, muttering,

"Foolish brother... If you wish to go see for yourself, go. I shall not hinder you."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned his back, and walked back to Rin, Jaken and ah-uhn in the distance.

"The hell was that about?"

Inuyasha mumbled, and turned back around. He charged at the invisible barrier, sword raised high, the color changing from snow white to blood red.

"Tetsusaiga!"

He bellowed as part of the barrier opened up, making a path for Inuyasha. He ran in as the barrier closed up behind him. Both hands on the tetsusaiga, he looked around, sniffing the miasma-filled air.

"Ugh!"

He grunted, bringing his sleeve to his nose in disgust.

'This place reeks!'

He thought as he proceeded.

'It's quiet here... Where is everyone!'

He thought impatiently.

"Naraku, Kohaku, where are you? And what've you done with Sango!"

He asked into the thick miasma, which was preventing him from seeing anything past three feet.

"Damn it..."

He cursed. He finally noticed that Miroku and Kirara had lost him.

'Guess I'm alone this time...'

He thought as he waved the tetsusaiga in front him, in attempt to fan away the thick dark clouds swarming around him. Squinting his eyes, he could make out a dark outline of a large building, and Inuyasha jumped at it without hesitation. He jumped over the high walls, and landed in the deserted courtyard. His eyes widened when he saw Sango motionless on the ground right by the chambers, her weapons and equipment scattered around her. He rushed over to her, and held her up, shaking her.

"Sango? Sango!"

Inuyasha feared for the worst, but sighed in great relief when he saw Sango's eyes slowly flutter open. She slowly came to, and looked up at Inuyasha, who was already starting to help her up.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

He said as he helped her to sit up. Sango leaned on Inuyasha's arm, and was silent.

"Did Kohaku do anything to you?"

He asked gently, and Sango shook her head. Inuyasha nodded, and started to get Sango to her feet.

"Come on, we have to get out of he-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a sudden stabbing pain in his abdomen, and looked down to see a blade pierced through him. Sango's blade. He fell to his knees as Sango ripped her sword from Inuyasha's stomach, with a small smirk on her face.

"S-Sango... What..."

Inuyasha stammered, caught off guard, clutching his open wound. Sango rose to her feet, raising her sword again with both hands, ready to have Inuyasha's head off his shoulders with one quick swipe.

"What...Are you doing Sango!"

Inuyasha asked in a demanding voice, but it went ignored.

"I-it's me! Inuyasha, your mate!"

He yelled, and she finally answered.

"Die...Inuyasha!"

Well, short chapter right here lol. Review!


	16. chapter 15 A Cruel Game

Review! That's all I've got to say at the moment...

Last chapter:

"Come on, we have to get out of he-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a sudden stabbing pain in his abdomen, and looked down to see a blade pierced through him. Sango's blade. He fell to his knees as Sango ripped her sword from Inuyasha's stomach, with a small smirk on her face.

"S-Sango... What..."

Inuyasha stammered, caught off guard, clutching his open wound. Sango rose to her feet, raising her sword again with both hands, ready to have Inuyasha's head off his shoulders with one quick swipe.

"What...Are you doing Sango!"

Inuyasha asked in a demanding voice, but it went ignored.

"I-it's me! Inuyasha, your mate!"

He yelled, and she finally answered.

"Die...Inuyasha!"

Chapter 15 A cruel game

"No...Sango please!"

Inuyasha pleaded, but Sango didn't respond. She gripped her sword tightly, and swung at him, but Inuyasha quickly got to his feet, and back flipped, still clutching the wound Sango gave him.

"Sango, why are you doing this?"

No answer. Not so much as a word. She just charged at Inuyasha, and swung again, narrowly missing. Inuyasha managed to strike back, and kicked the sword out of her hands. He grabbed her arms, swung around behind her holding her arms in a firm grip, barely able to restrain her.

"Sango, stop! What did Kohaku or Naraku do to you!"

He asked but merely received a hard blow to his stomach from Sango's elbow. He staggered back slightly, and his grip loosened. Sango took advantage of the moment, and grabbed one of his arms, flinging Inuyasha over her shoulder. He slammed hard into the ground, but regained his footing quickly.

'Damn it, what's wrong!'

He wondered furiously.

"Inuyasha, you wonder why the woman you love attacks you?"

Asked a deep, cold voice from behind a thick cloud of miasma.

"Naraku!"

Inuyasha yelled, recognizing the voice. He picked up the tetsusaiga which was on the ground, and held it with both hands, trying to make out the dark figure walking towards him.

"Inuyasha you fool."

Naraku was finally visible to Inuyasha, and he wore the baboon suit, but with the mask off, with a cold smirk on his face. Kohaku was right next to him, a lifeless look in his eyes.

"Don't you remember this from somewhere? It has happened before."

Naraku said, and Inuyasha replied,

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Something like this has happened, yet you do not have the wits to notice what's going on here. It happened, say, fifty years ago?"

Naraku hinted, and Inuyasha was finally able to piece it together in his mind.

"This..."

He pointed to Sango with the tetsusaiga.

"Is one of your little incarnations... Isn't it? It's changed to look and sound like Sango!"

"Correct. They're all acting like the real Sango right now.

"What the hell are you talking about! Sango would never turn on me like this! She wouldn't be anything like this!"

Inuyasha said angrily, and Naraku replied,

"Sango, thanks to my servant,"

He put a hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"Is completely under my control just like her brother. As soon as she sees you, she'll want nothing more but to have your blood on her sword and your corpse thrown to the birds of prey."

"What! How..."

"Through a sacred shard Inuyasha. She's being manipulated by it."

Naraku said, and turned his back to him, starting to walk away as the incarnation and Kohaku disappeared into the miasma.

"I've prepared something special at the castle... Something just for you..."

"Wait, I'm not done with you yet you bastard!"

Inuyasha dashed at him, swinging the tetsusaiga, but a second too late as Naraku jumped forward out of the way easily. Inuyasha ran over to where he landed, and was ready to swing at him again, but stepped back at the sight he saw there. Out of the many doors of the rooms of the castle, stood the same person. Sango. Ten, maybe twenty. Each and every one of them had the same lifeless eyes as Kohaku, and they were all staring at Inuyasha.

"W-what the hell is this!"

"As I said, the real slayer is being controlled completely by me, and there's only one of her; yet, as you see here, there are many Sangos."

"The rest are of them are...You..."

Inuyasha said, almost feeling sick.

"You finally use your head."

He said with a smirk.

"Then which one's the real one!"

Inuyasha demanded,

"Now now, it wouldn't be very fun if I gave that away, wouldn't it? You'll have to find out for yourself."

All at once, the Sangos ran at Inuyasha, who leapt out of the way.

'Damn it! Which one is it!'

He desperately blocked their attacks, kicking and punching them.

'What do I do! I might end up killing Sango if I attack them... But if I don't attack, they'll destroy me... I can't tell which one's the real one!'

He fought them off, pushing them back at the cost of all his energy. The fighting stopped for a second, as he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He received a few wounds on his arms and abdomen.

"Why don't you attack Inuyasha? You'll be killed this way."

Naraku said, smirking.

'This little game is getting quite amusing... Watching that wretch suffer like this...'

He thought.

"Grrr..."

Inuyasha growled as he looked around at all of the Sangos. They all looked exactly like her; her looks, her scent, her style of fighting.

'I..I... Can't do this...They're all just like her... Which is the real one!'

He thought desperately as one of them slashed at him with her sword which he dodged with great difficulty due to his wounds.

Sango awoke with a sharp pain in her back, and sat up to see she was lying on a futon, in a dark room. Besides the small patch of flesh on her back which felt like it was on fire, the rest of her body felt completely numb.

She closed her eyes in thought, slowly remembering what happened

'...Was it all just another nightmare?'

She wondered, but shook that thought away. It was all just too real. She stood up from where she was lying quickly, and saw that her weapons and equipment were neatly lined up near the wall.

'If I'm supposed to be some kind of prisoner, why would Kohaku leave my weapons here?'

She thought, but put that question at the back of her mind as she heard voices outside. She quickly changed into her slayer suit, and grabbed her weapons as she rushed outside to see Inuyasha fighting a group of people who looked exactly like her.

'Inuyasha? What's going...'

Sango's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her back, and it seemed to spread throughout her body. She felt like screaming out in pain, but she couldn't. Her head suddenly started to hurt like crazy, as if it was going to burst. She could hear a voice in her head, and her body was responding to it without her mind agreeing to it.

'W-what's happening to me!'

She thought desperately as she fully lost control of her body, and everything in her mind went dark.

Naraku walked up to the inside of the castle, leaving Inuyasha struggling in the one sided battle.

"Sango, you will stay out of sight of Inuyasha."

He commanded, and Sango's body obeyed, closing the door to her room. Naraku looked back at Inuyasha, who was now fairly battered and cut up, still desperately trying to find the real Sango.

'The fool... He would do all this for a woman? He was weaker than I presumed... I doubt he can keep this up much longer; the girl that's the reincarnation of Kikyo is nowhere near and he has no way to tell the difference... Not that it would matter however...'

He thought, and continued to enjoy the fight.

Inuyasha was struggling to just hold off their attacks. He was being slashed left to right, his blood all over the courtyard of the castle. One of them kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, and he flew back a few meters. Too tired to react, he smashed into a wall, making a large crack on it. He swore under his breath, and got back to his feet, feeling nauseous. Everything around him was spinning, and it was hard to concentrate.

'Damn it... I can't do this... Not alone!'


	17. Chapter 16 Rescue and Transformation

Review! You only have to put up with this fic for only a few more chapters!

Last chapter:

Inuyasha was struggling to just hold off their attacks. He was being slashed left to right, his blood all over the courtyard of the castle. One of them kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, and he flew back a few meters. Too tired to react, he smashed into a wall, making a large crack on it. He swore under his breath, and got back to his feet, feeling nauseous. Everything around him was spinning, and it was hard to concentrate.

'Damn it... I can't do this... Not alone!'

Chapter 16 Rescue and Transformation

Inuyasha stabbed the tetsusaiga into the ground, and fell to one knee, out of breath as they drew closer to him.

'How the hell did Naraku get all of them to have exactly the same scent! I can't tell them apart in any way!'

Inuyasha thought, ripping the tetsusaiga back out to block a sword stroke from the left.

"Hmmm... This is starting to bore me. Let's make it more interesting, shall we?"

Naraku said to himself, and from the dark purple mist, emerged thousands upon thousands demons of demons, heading over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blocked another blow, and kicked one away, falling down on one knee again.

'Damn, this isn't good...'

He thought, breathing heavily. He noticed a wave of dark figures coming at him, and he cursed under his breath as they came into view. They charged at him along with the Sangos, and Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga, ready to strike.

"Windsca"

He stopped dead in his tracks, and lowered his sword.

'I can't... I might hurt the real Sango...'

He thought. He backed away slightly, the demons continuing to rush at him.

'What do I do...?'

He looked behind his shoulder, and back at the oncoming wave. He was facing his own death.

"Damn it..."

He cursed as he turned around, and started running.

'I can't believe this...'

He thought as he sprinted out of the courtyard, to the edge of the barrier. He sensed the demons only a few meters behind him, and raised the reddened tetsusaiga, cutting a hole in the barrier. He put the sword back in his sheath, and started to run again, but was stopped by some people blocking the way.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard the familiar voices call. They were riding on Kirara, and they rushed through the hole in the barrier.

"You guys!"

Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble!

Miroku yelled as he jumped off Kirara, and took a few purifying sutras out from under his sleeve. He got to work, throwing the charms at the demons' foreheads, disintegrating as they came.

"I hope you weren't doing what I think you were going to do! Run away!"

Inuyasha heard another voice call from behind them, and he shook his head in denial as he looked at Kagome.

"No... Tell me you didn't bring that asshole here..."

Kagome sighed, and replied,

"We need all the help we can get! And he was looking for Naraku too. We just happened to meet here because he smelled his scent. It looks like his barrier has weakened."

"Who're you calling 'asshole' mutt-face! The thanks I get for coming to rescue your sorry little..."

Said the voice, the person finally coming into view. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and their wolf companions.

"Hey, cut it out, both of you! It's hardly the time!"

Kagome yelled, firing a purifying arrow at a group of demons, killing them as she got off of Kirara's back, who was also starting to work on the demons as well, ripping them apart.

Koga's company joined the battle, hitting the demons hard.

"Inuyasha, care to explain why there's so many Sangos here? And why they're attacking us perhaps?"

Miroku asked, smacking one in the stomach, and hitting them back with his staff.

"One of them is real! The rest are just Naraku's incarnations that look just like her!"

Inuyasha yelled, tiredly cutting a few demons.

"The real one is being controlled by a shard."

"What! So which one's the real?"

Koga asked irritably, kicking the demons around him with his sacred jewel enhanced legs.

"If I knew that, why would I be having so much trouble Wolf brain!"

Inuyasha replied, growling.

"Well, they all smell the same to me!"

Koga said, punching one in the face, and kicking her behind the demons. He looked back at Inuyasha, and said,

"They all smell like you! Are you two... Hey! What the hell!"

Koga turned around, and the whole group turned their heads slightly away from the battle, and gasped when they saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was glowing, and when the light faded away, so did his demonic looks and power. Koga swore, and kept fighting, speaking to Inuyasha without looking at him.

"You idiot! Why the hell would you come to Naraku's castle on one of these nights!"

"Grr... Shut up!"

Inuyasha snarled, still being able to kill some demons with the tetsusaiga, which had reverted back to it's rusty form.

"You don't have a mate, you wouldn't know!"

He growled, and Koga smirked.

"So it's true! Both of you are!"

"I said shut up! If you're gonna help, keep that damn mouth of yours closed!"

"Inuyasha, I do agree with Koga, what if Naraku sees you?"

Kogome asked worriedly, approaching him.

"Feh! What if he does! We'll just have to make him forget!"

Inuyasha replied, continuing to hack away at the demons.

"And how are we going to do that?"

Miroku asked, cutting a demon with the sharp edge of his staff.

"Kill him of course stupid!"

Inuyasha yelled, the fighting starting to get him tired. He started to feel the wounds on his chest and limbs that Sango gave him, and the loss of blood was making his vision blurry and making him dizzy, but the human emotions he got kept telling him to go on and get Sango back.

"That's easier said than done..."

Whispered Ginta to Hakkaku, whoagreed. They were having somewhat a hard time with the demons, but they were fairly helpful nonetheless.

Naraku was somewhat surprised as he watched the small fight.

'Inuyasha has changed... He's... Weaker now. Ah, yes. Half demons lose their powers once in a while. The perfect opportunity to get rid of the pest...'

He thought, and stopped the demons; ordering them to back off. They disappeared into the mist, leaving only the Sango look-alikes. He turned to Kohaku and Sango in a corner of the room, sitting together with the same blank expression on their faces.

"Wha? What's going on?"

Koga asked, watching the demons that survived retreat back.

"Naraku called them back I'm guessing..."

Miroku replied, and they regrouped, and Inuyasha said,

"I guess Sango and the incarnations aren't going to go..."

"Hey, where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha asked, and the rest of the group looked around.

"I guess he didn't make it through the barrier... Oh well, he's better off outside right now."

Miroku replied.

"I guess... We can concentrate on them better..."

Inuyasha said, nodding towards Sango.

"But..."

Kagome looked around.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Miroku asked.

"None of them... Have shards in them! I can't see or sense anything!"

"What! How can that be?"

Inuyasha asked, growling as he raised the tetsusaiga.

Keep reviewing!

Note: I have another version of this fic in


	18. Chapter 17 Naraku's deciet

Last chapter:

"But..."

Kagome looked around.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Miroku asked.

"None of them... Have shards in them! I can't see or sense anything!"

"What! How can that be?"

Inuyasha asked, growling as he raised the tetsusaiga.

Chapter 17 Sesshoumaru

"Damn it, you sure that you can't sense any shards?"

Inuyasha asked, blocking a blow from the right, and jumping back.

"Well..."

Kagome said, looking around.

"Well!"

Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I do sense shards, but I just don't know exactly where they are... I can't see much in this cloud either..."

She answered.

"Oh, well that's just great! We still can't risk seriously hurting any of them..."

Inuyasha snarled over-sarcastically.

"Grr, this is starting to get on my nerves! Why'd you have to pick such a strong woman to be your damn mate mutt face! You never make anything easy, do you?"

Koga yelled, nailing one in the stomach.

"Shut the hell up! This isn't the time to be talking about shit like that!"

Inuyasha yelled, losing his patience completely as he punched one in the face.

"And if you have such a big problem helping me get her back, then get out of here, wolf-brain!"

"Heh, no chance! Not after I've gotten so close to that bastard Naraku!"

He replied, smirking.

"Then shut up before I kick your ass!"

Inuyasha shouted, and fell to one knee because of fatigue as Miroku and Kirara covered him. The smirk disappeared from Koga's face, and was replaced with an angry expression.

"Hey, you're in absolutely no position to threaten me! You should be thankful that I'm doing you a favour and not killing every single one of them!"

He said, nodding in the direction of all the Sangos.

"Grr... Keh!"

Inuyasha growled, and snorted, looking in a different direction, as he re-joined the battle.

"Ouch!"

Hakkaku yelled, falling backwards with a large gash on his upper torso.

"You okay?"

Ginta asked, helping him back up.

"I think so... Man, they're tough!"

He yelled, starting to fight again. The rest of the group weren't looking very well either; Koga had some large scratches on his limbs, and a small scratch on his left cheek. Miroku didn't say anything during the fight so he didn't waste his breath. He had his share of wounds, and the back of his left hand was split open, almost to the bone.

'Damn it, I don't think I can keep this up!'

He thought, looking around. The Sangos had them completely surrounded now, closing in around them.

"Shit... This isn't good..."

Koga growled, brushing away the blood dripping from his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not much help... But I just can't... Uhhh..."

Kagome fell coughing, but Miroku caught her from falling onto the ground in time. She seemed flushed, and coughed, saying,

"I... Can't breathe..."

"Kagome, just hang on!"

Miroku said, ripping a piece of his robe, and pressing it over Kagome's mouth and nose.

"Damn it, we're trapped here!"

Koga said in disgust, looking around.

"Kagome won't last long like this... And there's no way out unless we can survive until morning and mutt face here can cut open the barrier!"

"I-I'm alright..."

Kagome quickly said, getting back up, holding the piece of cloth Miroku gave her.

'Damn it! This was a losing battle to start with... Why had Sango have to be captured now of all times! If I could use the tetsusaiga's power, I might have been able to blow away this mist long enough for Kagome to see the shards...'

Inuyasha thought, spitting out blood to the side.

"Damn, we have to try and make it to Naraku, maybe we can force him to reveal which Sango is the real one."

Miroku said, applying pressure to his cut up hand.

"Well, I don't see any better idea..."

Ginta said, looking over at Inuyasha.

"What do you think?"

"Grr... Fine then let's"

Inuyasha was cut off by the sound of a sword stroke, a cry of pain, and then a body falling to the ground. He looked over to where the sound came from, and his eyes widened, seeing Sango on the ground, dead. There was a person behind, with a sword that wasn't even stained with the blood of the victim it had killed. Sesshoumaru. In an instant, the others charged at Sesshoumaru, and attacked him. Effortlessly, he swung the Tokijin, the demonic power within emitting a blue light, and wiping the whole lot of them out.

"Shit!"

Koga yelled, growling. The group was shocked by Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance, and watched in horror as all the Sangos fell to the ground, dead.

"NOO!"

Inuyasha cried, tears forming in his eyes. He raised the tetsusaiga, and forgetting about the many injuries and wounds he had, ran at his half brother, fully intent on killing him.

"What have you done you bastard!"

Miroku cried, preparing to open the wind tunnel.

"...Foolish halfbreed..."

Sesshoumaru muttered, effortlessly stopping Inuyasha with a quick jab of the tokijin. Inuyasha screamed out in pain, clutching the new wound as the blade was torn from his chest.

"Wind tunnel!"

Miroku yelled, uncovering the black hole in his cursed hand, attempting to suck Sesshoumaru in. It failed, however, for Sesshoumaru's quick reflexes had let him land behind Miroku, dealing a blow to his back. Kagome used much of the little strength she had left, aiming an arrow at Sesshoumaru, Koga ready to pounce. Sesshoumaru walked past them, his back to the whole group.

"...Why do you all waste your time like this? I for one have come for Naraku's death, and even in numbers, you haven't even been able to touch him."

"Y-you bastard! You killed Sango!"

Inuyasha yelled, ready to run at Sesshoumaru one more time.

"Did I? Look again."

Sesshoumaru said, still not looking back. The group was bewildered, and all looked around. In place of the corpses in the image of Sango, they all started to move, and gather together, and all changed the way looked, into ugly, smelly parts of demons.

"Ugh... They're all fakes!"

Koga asked, disgusted.

"How did you..."

"...That is not important. You throw away your life Inuyasha, coming here on the new moon? You've asked for death."

"Keh! Well nice to know that you care you son of a bitch!"

Inuyasha spat.

"You may call me anything you like, however it does not change the fact that you will die."

"Whatever. Why the hell have you come?"

"I come here merely to witness Naraku's death..."

Sesshoumaru responded, starting to walk towards the castle.

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 18 Naraku's defeat

Chapter 18 Naraku's defeat

"I advise you to stay. You will only get in the way in that form."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder as he walked, and said quietly, and Inuyasha snarled,

"Shut up, I'm coming! I have to save my mate!"

He said, following closely behind Sesshoumaru, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru stopped walking, and turned around completely.

"The slayer... She is your mate?"

He asked, turning around to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Why?"

"..."

He didn't reply, but just walked on. The group shrugged, and followed, all somewhat tending to some of their minor wounds on the way. Kagome closed her eyes, and covered her face with the cloth, letting Miroku guide her arm.

"...Don't get in my way..."

Sesshoumaru warned quietly as they approached the dark castle, walking into the courtyard.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha snorted as he walked in as well.

"Damn!"

Koga yelled, coughing.

"The miasma in here's thickened..."

Inuyasha said, covering his mouth as well.

"There he is!"

Miroku yelled, pointing at a dark figure in the cloud.

"He's not alone."

Sesshoumaru stated; the expression on his face unchanging. Sure enough, there were two more shapes, followed by small specks in the sky.

"Saimhoushou..."

Miroku said, sighing.

"I can't use my wind tunnel..."

"A rather unexpected visit, Sesshoumaru?"

Said the figure in the middle, and it revealed itself to be Naraku. The group tensed up, getting ready for battle.

"What have you done with Sango you bastard!"

Inuyasha asked impatiently, holding the tetsusaiga up in front of his face.

"I come here to destroy the nuisance that dwells in this castle. You."

Sesshoumaru answered simply.

"Oh?"

Naraku asked, smirking under the mask of his baboon mask.

"Grrrr... Quit ignoring me Yahhh!"

Inuyasha yelled, lunging at Naraku with the tetsusaiga. His sword bounced off something hard, and he fell backwards. He grunted, and his eyes widened as he looked up to see what it was that blocked his blow on Naraku. It was the hiraikotsu. Inuyasha dodged the blow that came straight down on him, and scrambled to his feet, looking at Sango. She looked like all the other copies of her, showing no emotion.

"That must be the real one..."

Miroku said, and Naraku said,

"Yes, I grew tired of that little game. Now is the time you die."

He said, and the third silhouette revealed itself to be Kohaku. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, forced herself to say,

"So... Many shards..."

"What?"

Koga said, looking over at the three.

"Yes, excluding the ones the wolf demon, and the girl has, I have control of the rest of the shikon jewel."

Naraku said with a smirk.

"And now they'll all be used against you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sango... Has a large piece of the jewel in her..."

Kagome said, coughing some more.

"I don't have time for these hindrances."

Sesshoumaru said, drawing the tokijin, and running at Naraku at breakneck speed, and swung his sword at Naraku, stopping dead a foot away from his neck. It had been stopped by the hiraikotsu again, and Sango shoved it off, swinging her weapon aggressively; Sesshoumaru able to dodge in the nick of time. He jumped backwards, dodging countless swings of the hiraikotsu. One of the blows managed to hit the top of his armour, cracking it slightly. He jumped back to the rest of the group, grunting silently. Kohaku ran at Inuyasha, and flunk his sickle at him, and Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga, but it hit part of the chain, and it swung around his arm, the blade tearing into his shoulder. Inuyasha grunted, pulling on the chain, pulling Kohaku down with him. He painfully ripped the blade out of his shoulder, and Koga joined the fight, jump-kicking Kohaku in the face, and held him down on the ground with his foot.

Sesshoumaru blocked Sango's blows with some difficulty. He blocked an end of her giant boomerang, and their weapons locked, both of them pushing against each other.

'...She is strong...As I expected...'

Inuyasha ran at Naraku while Koga kept Kohaku busy, and swung the tetsusaiga at him, widely missing as Naraku jumped up into the air, his demon parts exploding from the inside of his baboon suit. They lunged after Inuyasha, who desperately slashed them out of the way, jumping backwards. He saw an arrow whiz past his right ear, suddenly bursting into a pink light. It hit Naraku on his body, the demonic parts dissolving away at the purifying powers of the arrow. Naraku grunted, as he pulled away. Kagome was holding her breath when she shot the arrow, and released it when she put the cloth back to her face.

'I don't have time for this.'

Sesshoumaru thought, as he delivered the hardest slash he could muster, and the hiraikotsu blocked it, but slowly started to crack right through the middle. They glared into each other's eyes, putting their full weight on their weapons, and all of a sudden, Sango abandoned the hiraikotsu, jumping into the air, flipping forward gracefully as she drew her sword and stabbed Sesshoumaru's back from above, who had just finished slicing the hiraikotsu in half. Sango jerked out, and got a few more good hits in with her sword before Sesshoumaru whipped around with the tokijin, but Sango purposely fell onto her back, dodging the blade, and flipped backwards, kicking Sesshoumaru in the face as she did so. She landed gracefully on the ground a few meters away.

'Damn, he's pretty strong for a little runt...'

Thought Koga, holding down a struggling Kohaku. He slowly reached for the chain of his sickle, just out of his fingertips reach, and suddenly lunged, catching Koga off guard, and flung the blade at him, who easily grabbed it and yanked it out of Kohaku's grasp.

"Damn it kid, wake up!"

He yelled, wrestling him to the ground again, keeping the sickle a safe distance from him.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel any pain at all, but parts of his kimono were torn, his armour shattered at some areas, and he was starting to get annoyed when he saw that Sango had not even a scratch on her.

'She was strong without the jewel...'

He thought,

'However now, hundreds of times strong thanks to that jewel...'

Sesshoumaru gripped the tokijin, ready to strike again. He dashed at Sango and swung the sword, emitting a blue light that shot out at Sango. She dodged this, but Sesshoumaru dropped the sword quickly, using his whip of light to restrain her movements.

"Girl, where is the jewel?"

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome, struggling to keep Sango under control.

"I-In her back..."

Said Kagome's muffled voice from beneath the cloth.

"Where!"

Sesshoumaru asked, growing very impatient.

"Below her left shoulder blade!"

Kagome yelled, holding her breath again as she fired another sacred arrow. Sesshoumaru withdrew the whip, and jabbed his claws into Sango, and tore out the large piece of the sacred jewel, as Sango fell to the ground. Miroku ran over, picking up the jewel piece from the small puddle of Sango's blood, and handed it to Kagome, and upon touching her skin, the black jewel purified, and turned bright pink. Sesshoumaru pushed Sango's unconscious body onto the ground, and went over to Kohaku. He ripped the back of his shirt open as Koga did his best to hold him down, and Sesshoumaru used one of his claws to prick the skin and take out the jewel shard. Sesshoumaru tossed the shard to Koga, who put it into his pocket to give to Kagome later. Kohaku stopped moving, and his eyes were closed, as his breathing slowed to a stop.

The tetsusaiga wasn't much help in the battle in its rusty form, but it was the only weapon Inuyasha had until the sun rose, which was hours away. Naraku came at him just too fast for him, and was eventually overpowered, as one of the tentacles went underneath Inuyasha, and tripped him, causing Inuyasha to fall with a thud to the ground. The arms of Naraku tried to stab Inuyasha, trying to kill him before his demonic powers returned. Inuyasha rolled out of the way, but not quick enough, as one of them stabbed his arm, making him cry out in pain. He cut it in half, ripping it out of his arm as he stood up, staggering from the loss of blood. He saw Naraku's smirk as his arms reached after Inuyasha, who raised his sword, ready to fend them off. He never got to, however, as he felt someone shove him to the side, and fight off the arms for him. Sesshoumaru. He had picked up the tokijin, and worked on Naraku's many arms. Naraku didn't look too happy as he saw Sango and Kohaku both on the ground, and the whole group after him. He summoned all the demons he could, including Kagura and Kanna, and surrounded him as he smirked.

"What the hell is your problem! I was going to chop off his damn arms back there!"

Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru, backing away with him.

"Silence. You would have died with no doubt."

Sesshoumaru said coolly, not even looking at him.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Since when did you care so much?"

"..."

All the demons attacked, and Koga, Sesshoumaru, Ginta, Hakkaku, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara all kept them at bay. Kagome shot a purifying arrow at Naraku, but was blocked by the demons. She was down to her last arrow, and she stringed it, getting ready for the chance to get a clear shot at Naraku.

Sesshoumaru cut through the demons easily with the tokijin, its awesome demonic power shredding all in its path. All the demons were slain quickly, and it was down to the Saimhoushou, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna.

"Destroy them!"

Naraku yelled at Kagura and Kanna. Kagura looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"What are you doing! Kill them!"

Kagura glared at Naraku, jumping off her feather as she grabbed it in the air, tucking it away neatly into her hair.

"Why don't you go to hell Naraku! Dance of blades!"

She yelled to everyone's surprise, cutting up Naraku's demonic parts severely. Naraku growled, and in one of his hands was a heart. He squeezed it with no mercy, causing Kagura to go down to her knees, screaming in pain. Sesshoumaru leaped up, and cut the arm that held the heart, and it landed right in front of Kagura, who was gasping for air. When she saw her heart roll out from Naraku's arm, she quickly grabbed it, holding it to her chest as it disappeared.

'M-my heart... It's inside of me... I'm finally free...'

She thought gleefully, but then glared at Naraku, who was regenerating his parts as quickly as the group was destroying them.

"Dance of the dragon!"

Cyclones suddenly appeared, ripping apart the demons that were absorbed by Naraku.

"No!"

He yelled, grunting as his body started to collapse.

'I must retreat for now...'

He thought, and suddenly, a pink arrow flew across the air, stopping in front of his chest, starting to dissolve it.

"I got him!"

Kagome yelled, as the group watched Naraku try and stop the purifying arrow from reaching his heart. He unleashed his dark powers against it, trying to drive the arrow back, and it started to work, the darkness enveloping the arrow.

"No! That was my last one!"

Kagome said, watching worriedly. Suddenly, another arrow whizzed past all of them, reaching Naraku right beside Kagome's arrow. This was too much for Naraku, and he started to collapse.

"No...No!"

Miroku grasped his prayer beads that sealed his cursed hand, and ripped them off, as he said,

"Naraku, feel the pain of the curse you have inflicted upon me!"

He yelled, slowly sucking in Naraku's struggling body, the arrows' purification spreading through his body.

"NOOO!"

Naraku yelled finally, completely being sucked into the black hole. Miroku sealed it up, and the whole group sank to their knees, the miasma quickly reducing, and disappearing completely. Kagome looked back behind her, and gasped as she saw a priestess with a bow; Kikyo. She slipped away, unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Is it over?"

Inuyasha asked, and Miroku looked at his right hand, slowly removing the prayer beads, and flinching. He looked, and where the wind tunnel, the deadly curse was to be, was nothing but flesh and bone.

"It's over..."

He said, unable to help but smile.

"Inuyasha!"

Sango yelled, getting up as soon as she regained consciousness. She staggered, and started to run to Inuyasha, who also got up. When she was no more than 20 meters away from him, she stopped dead with a gasp. The group all stood up and watched in horror as well when they saw what happened.

"What the hell! That's the real one!"

Koga yelled, watching what was going on.

Sango looked down to see a blade through her stomach, which entered from her back. She looked up at the wide-eyed Inuyasha, continuing to walk, her hand reaching out to him, desperately wanting to reach him, to touch him, to feel him. She felt the blade rip out from her back, and felt it slash diagonally twice, and she fell to the ground, unmoving in a pool of her own blood, her hand still outstretched in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing you bastard!"

Inuyasha cried, tears forming, and flowing out of his eyes, as he shook in rage. He raised the tetsusaiga again, and charged at his brother.

Soooo... Who do you think will win? Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru? Review it in and it'll influence the next few chapters/ (Yes, this is going longer than expected, I'm liking this fic a little more than before now)


	20. Chapter 19 Sesshoumaru's challenge, Inuy...

Yay, keep reviewing people! It really keeps me going!

Last chapter:

"Inuyasha!"

Sango yelled, getting up as soon as she regained consciousness. She staggered, and started to run to Inuyasha, who also got up. When she was no more than 20 meters away from him, she stopped dead with a gasp. The group all stood up and watched in horror as well when they saw what happened.

"What the hell! That's the real one!"

Koga yelled, watching what was going on.

Sango looked down to see a blade through her stomach, which entered from her back. She looked up at the wide-eyed Inuyasha, continuing to walk, her hand reaching out to him, desperately wanting to reach him, to touch him, to feel him. She felt the blade rip out from her back, and felt it slash diagonally twice, and she fell to the ground, unmoving in a pool of her own blood, her hand still outstretched in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing you bastard!"

Inuyasha cried, tears forming, and flowing out of his eyes, as he shook in rage. He raised the tetsusaiga again, and charged at his brother.

* * *

Chapter 19 Sesshoumaru's challenge, Inuyasha's death 

"Gahhhh!"

Inuyasha cried, swinging the tetsusaiga in rage as he reached Sesshoumaru. He dodged it easily, and with one swift movement, Sesshoumaru's hand went up, taking hold of Inuyasha's neck in a tight grip, lifting him off the ground. Inuyasha choked, trying unsuccessfully to pry his hand off. He felt Sesshoumaru's deadly claws slowly start to sink into his flesh, but not very deeply.

"... Fool... I could and should end your pitiful life at this very moment... With just a little squeeze..."

He said coldly, slightly tightening his grip. Inuyasha struggled to free himself, trying to avenge Sango. His wounds and Sesshoumaru's hold was taking its toll on his human form, and his vision was slowly becoming dark and blurry. His flailing arms and legs were slowed down now, dropping slowly at his sides. Koga growled, jumping in the air, leaving behind a small cyclone, trying to kick Sesshoumaru's arm to loosen the grip, but it was in vain, as Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha's limp body, hitting Koga mid air as they both went tumbling to the ground. Inuyasha coughed and hacked, putting his hands to his neck, taking in has much air as he could.

"... Truly pitiful..."

Sesshoumaru muttered, drawing the tokijin as he started to make his way over to Inuyasha.

"Hey, mutt, you alright?"

Koga asked, getting back up,

"...Keh!"

Inuyasha snorted, getting back up, staggering. Sesshoumaru suddenly broke into a run, and Koga jumped in between him and Inuyasha, which he learned to be a stupid idea, for he was knocked effortlessly but with large impact into a tree by Sesshoumaru, knocking him unconscious. Inuyasha quickly raised the tetsusaiga, blocking the blow, but barely.

"As I had guessed, you have taken a human as your mate. You continue to defile the name of this family, however it ends here."

Sesshoumaru said, taking a step back, and raising the tokijin, pointing the razor sharp end at Inuyasha's face.

"I challenge you, brother. A fight to the death. Defeat me and prove to me that the human blood flowing through you and the slayer really isn't useless filth, or I will kill you for being such a disgrace to this family. One of us will die."

He said,

"Bastard..."

Inuyasha snarled, and he also raised the tetsusaiga, pointing it at Sesshoumaru's face, so that the two blades made an X.

"I'm going to and kill you... For Sango..."

"We'll see."

"But... Inuyasha, you can't win!"

Kagome yelled.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha snorted, lowering his blade, Sesshoumaru doing the same.

"You're going to get yourself killed in that form!"

Squealed a voice, and the group turned their heads, and saw Shippo, scurrying into the former battlefield. He jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder, a worried look crossing his face.

"...I'm going to fight him. Whether I'm sure to die or not."

Inuyasha said with an icy tone of finality and raised the tetsusaiga again, preparing for the battle to come.

"No... we'll wait until daybreak. "

Sesshoumaru said, walking back.

"Why!"

Inuyasha asked through barred teeth.

"I will have a fair fight with you."

He stated, sitting on a rock, facing in the direction away from the group. Inuyasha sheathed the tetsusaiga, and turned around to see the worried faces of the group. He ignored their questions, and walked straight over to Sango's lifeless body. Kirara was already next to her in her small form, sadly nudging her. He picked the upper half of her body from the ground, and he couldn't stop the tears from dripping onto her face. He closed his eyes, hugging Sango, and crying quietly.

'Keh... All this over a woman...'

Koga thought, looking down, and kicking a stone in frustration. He felt pity towards Inuyasha for the first time, and he hated himself for feeling such an emotion.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo went over to comfort him.

"I-I can't believe this..."

Inuyasha whispered through sobs.

"How could this happen? I wasn't strong enough to save her..."

"It's not your fault Inuyasha."

Kagome said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"..."

"It is puzzling why he has done this however... Didn't he say he came just to kill Naraku?"

Miroku asked.

"Must've changed his mind..."

Kagome replied.

"I'm going to fucking kill him..."

Inuyasha whispered, letting Sango go, brushing loose strands of hair from her dirty face. He kissed her forehead, and stood up. In the distance, the sun slowly started to make its appearance, lighting up the world. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and his body started to glow, the color of his hair changing. He had his claws, fangs and his doglike ears back, along with his demonic power. He whipped around, facing Sesshoumaru, who was already standing up, and making his way towards Inuyasha. Miroku and Koga got ready to fight, but Inuyasha stepped right up to Sesshoumaru, and said,

"Get back. I'm fighting alone.

"Inuyasha.. Your wounds haven't had time to fully heal yet..."

Kagome said worriedly.

"I don't want to lose anyone else..."

He said, drawing the tetsusaiga, transforming as he drew it, as Sesshoumaru drew his own blade; the tokijin.

"Be careful..."

Miroku said, and they all stepped down.

"I don't understand why you killed my mate...But she's going to be avenged, and paid for... With your life!"

"Enough of this. It would be wiser if you spent energy actually doing the things you always speak of."

Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha growled.

Everything was silent, and the tension was high; nobody spoke or moved or even breathed for the time the half-brothers stared at each other. Everything happened in a blur as Inuyasha struck first, swiping his sword hatefully at Sesshoumaru, which went easily dodged. Sesshoumaru responded quickly with an attack of his own, blocked by the tetsusaiga. The blow was hard, and it made Inuyasha stagger to the side, and Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to cut Inuyasha swiftly on the right arm. Inuyasha grunted, stepping backwards, regaining his balance. He didn't have time to react as Sesshoumaru leaped up, and landed behind Inuyasha, spinning around gracefully, landing a double slash on his back, and stabbing him so that Inuyasha was knocked forward off his feet. Inuyasha yelped, and coughed, spitting out blood.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled, trying to run over, but being restrained by Miroku.

"Get up!"

Koga yelled.

Inuyasha grunted, spitting out the blood, and getting up quickly. He ran at Sesshoumaru at full speed, and swung at him, but it was blocked by tokijin. Inuyasha growled, slashing again and again with all of the little strength he had left, but it wasn't good enough as Sesshoumaru blocked them all. He jumped back, landing about 20 meters away from Inuyasha.

"Grr... Damn you! Windscar!"

Inuyasha yelled, unleashing the powerful attack. Sesshoumarou's eyes widened slightly, and he dived to the side, trying to dodge it, but still got caught in the blast. He grunted, backing away a bit. He has clear wounds bleeding heavily, but Inuyasha growled to see that the wounds were nowhere near fatal. He ran at Sesshoumaru, trying to take him off guard; it worked, as Inuyasha jumped into the air, swinging his gleaming white fang down. Sesshoumaru was barely able to dodge, but couldn't react fast enough to Inuyasha's follow-up attacks. Inuyasha unleashed his rage at his strokes; tears were dripping out of his eyes as he sliced the demon who slew his mate. Sesshoumaru withstood a few hits, but blocked quickly. He looked furious, and said in a deadly, icy voice.

"This is over."

"What! Agh!"

Inuyasha cried, as Sesshoumaru cut Inuyasha's sword arm severely, and stabbed Inuyasha straight in the heart.

"No!"

Kagome cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ugh..."

Sesshoumaru ripped his blade out, and slashed him a few more times across his body, and turned around, putting the tokijin away, tucked into his sash.

"N-no...Sango...I..."

Inuyasha's voice slowly faded, as he dropped the tetsusaiga, and staggered back, and blood dripped out from his mouth, finally fell backwards hard onto the ground, dead.

"It's over then."

Sesshoumaru said without turning back.

* * *

KEEP REVIEWING! 


	21. Chapter 20 Sesshoumaru's mercy

Last chapter:

"Ugh..."

Sesshoumaru ripped his blade out, and slashed him a few more times across his body, and turned around, putting the tokijin away, tucked into his sash.

"N-no...Sango...I..."

Inuyasha's voice slowly faded, as he dropped the tetsusaiga, and staggered back, and blood dripped out from his mouth, finally fell backwards hard onto the ground, dead.

"It's over then."

Sesshoumaru said without turning back.

Chapter 20 Sesshoumaru's mercy

"Noooo! Inuyashaaaa!"

Kagome yelled, with tears flowing out of her eyes as she bolted to Inuyasha's body. The rest of the group quickly followed, shaking Inuyasha.

"Wake up... You can't be dead! You can't be!"

Kagome yelled. Shaking Inuyasha violently.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha!"

Miroku called, prodding him.

"Why do you waste your breath on such a filthy being?"

Sesshoumaru asked coldly,

"The half-breed asked for death when he accepted my challenge so foolishly."

"You... bastard!"

Koga yelled, running at Sesshoumaru at tops speed, enhanced by the sacred jewel shards in his legs. He jumped up and kicked, but hit nothing but air, as Sesshoumaru dodged easily. Koga got the wind knocked out of him by Sesshoumaru's claws, and was sent flying back.

"The great fang of father could not defeat me. How dare a low-class demon like yourself challenge Sesshoumaru?"

"You didn't beat him you coward!"

Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow slightly, and said,

"You do not call the dead fool defeated?"

"He was injured..."

"... Demons are unlike you... They do not feel pain."

"No! Not like that!"

Kagome said, glaring up at Sesshoumaru.

"I do not understand what you speak of."

"She means that he was hurt in his heart to begin with."

Said a voice, and everyone turned their heads to see Kagura, leaning against a tree trunk, waving her fan idly.

"In his heart?"

"You killed his mate, his love."

She said, closing up her fan.

"...Love."

Sesshoumaru said disgustedly.

"How useless... How could he be killed over something so stupid? Love... The human emotion..."

"It's not just for humans, you know..."

Kagura said .

"Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on fighting you. How could he when the person he loved had died?"

"...I tire of this conversation. I take my leave..."

Sesshoumaru said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!"

Kagome cried, starting to run.

"Wha"

Sesshoumaru was cut off when Kagome jumped on him, grabbing his kimono and pulling him towards her.

"You can't do this!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and said,

"L-let me go girl, or I will kill you..."

"N-no!"

Kagome said, holding on even tightly.

"Kagome, what are you doing!"

Miroku asked,

"Get away from him, he'll really kill you!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Said a voice from the sky, and a dragon with two heads landed, bearing a child, and a toad-like demon. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-uhn.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru! Ah, it's Inuyasha's group!"

Said Jaken in a squeaky, obnoxious voice.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I could not restrain the girl from following you after seeing that didn't retu—Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Jaken squeaked, seeing Kagome holding Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? What... Happened?"

Rin asked, staring at Inuyasha's unmoving body.

"Rin..."

"Sesshoumaru, please..."

Kagome said, sobbing quietly.

"You love too."

Kagura said, not looking at them.

"I don't have such weaknesses..."

Sesshoumaru replied.

"But it's not a weakness... Why do you let Rin and Jaken follow you? It's because you love them!"

Kagome said between sobs.

"And they follow you because they love you as well."

Miroku added.

"Nonsense..."

Sesshoumaru replied.

"Please... show some mercy..."

Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru's glanced at Inuyasha and Sango, then looked back at Kagome.

"Let go of me..."

He said, and a worried look crossed Kagome's face.

Sesshoumaru's hand reached up, taking Kagome's and surprisingly gently, took it off of his kimono. He brushed past her, and Kagome turned around, to watch what he would do.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and Inuyasha's body, and stared at it.

"Keh..."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and his hand slowly pulled up from his side, and made its way to the tensaiga. He grasped the handle, and very reluctantly drew up to the half point, and then closed his eyes, drawing the sword, and slashing it in the air, and put it back into it's sheath, turning his back to them. Jaken and Rin both ran up next to their lord, and looked up at his face, and his usual emotionless face was full of emotion. He looked slightly glad for a second, before his face went back to normal, and he stood there, waiting. The group turned back to Inuyasha to see if it worked.

"Inuyasha... "

Miroku said, prodding him, Inuyasha didn't respond at first, but slowly, his eyes opened ever so slightly, and then he suddenly jerked up, coughing.

"Sango... Sango!"

Everyone broke into a smile, and rushed over to Inuyasha right beside Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you okay?"

"How ya feelin' mutt-face?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Where's Sango?

He asked, blinking slowly.

"I'm right here Inuyasha..."

Sango said, getting up from behind Inuyasha.

"Sango!"

Inuyasha said, and quickly stood up, running over to her. When he reached her, he didn't speak another word, but planted a sweet, deep kiss to her lips, savouring and remembering her sweet taste. He broke, and quickly yanked her in a hug, closing his eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again..."

He said, holding her tightly. Sango held him, and said,

"How... What happened...? The last thing I remember was... That I was making my way to you, but felt a sharp pain in my back..."

"Care to have the reunion where I won't have to see it?"

Sesshoumaru said, and the group turned to him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha snarled, breaking away from Sango.

"...?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at them.

"Why'd you save us?"

Inuyasha asked demandingly.

"... Only to challenge you again."

"What!"

Koga said,

"You're kidding, right?"

"...I shall see if your companions' words are true, and if you fight better if the slayer is alive."

"Keh! I'll gladly kill you!"

Inuyasha spat.

"Then we'll fight one last time. Three days from now. I shall meet you five miles south from the village you spend so much time at."

"Fine!"

"And in case you don't show up..."

Sesshoumaru said, and suddenly disappeared. When he reappeared, he had Kagome's arm in a tight grip.

"If you do not appear in three days time, the girl will die."

He said, and Inuyasha growled.

"Let her go, you bastard!"

Inuyasha dashed at Sesshoumaru, but was too slow; Sesshoumaru flew off into the darkening skies.

"Damn him..."

Inuyasha said, looking up at him. He felt someone hug him from behind, and noticed it was Sango.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned around, and smiled, hugged back.

"Sango..."

"Ughhh..."

Someone moaned, and the group saw Kohaku slowly rise.

"Kohaku!"

Sango yelled, running over to him, holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Hm? Wasn't his shard removed? How is he still moving?"

Kagura asked, walking over to him.

"Hmm, I'm guessing Sesshoumaru revived him as well."

"Keh! So the bastard does have some kind of heart..."

Inuyasha said, kneeling with Sango to face her brother.

"Kohaku?"

He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes, raising his head to look at Sango.

"S-sister...?"

Sango's eyes widened, and she put a hand on his shoulder, asking,

"Kohaku, do you... Remember... Everything?"

"Uhm... Almost... I don't remember what happened during the past few hours, but..."

"Then you remember who I am?"

Sango asked hopefully.

"Yes, you're my sister Sango."

He said with a smile. Sango slowly broke into a smile, and with tears of happiness flowing out of her eyes, hugged her brother tightly. The whole group smiled at the touching sight, and then Kagura said,

"Inuyasha, you're going to try fighting him again?"

"Well of course! We've gotta save Kagome!"

He said.

"And why are you still here Kagura? Don't you have anything to do now that you're free?"

"Well, no, but I'm already loving this feeling of freedom..."

She said with a smile.

"But I don't really have anything left to do."

"What happened to Kanna?"

Miroku asked,

"I don't know; she seems to have disappeared after you opened your wind tunnel..."

"Oh..."

Miroku said, looking at his hand which was whole again.

"Were you really on Naraku's side?"

Koga asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! I despised ever thing about that wretch... Every day, I wished he would just die..."

She said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, he is dead now."

"Yes, thanks to all of you..."

Kagura said with a slight smile.

"Umm... Well, since I don't have anything else to do... I was wondering if I could just tag along with you people for a little while..."

She said with a slight blush.

"What?"

Inuyasha asked, looking puzzled,

"Sure."

Miroku said.

"It'll be slightly awkward travelling with our former enemy... But I'm sure we can resolve that somewhere along the lines..."

He said with a smile, and Inuyasha nodded, saying,

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"Fine."

Kagura replied with a slight smirk.

"We should get back to Kaede's village."

Inuyasha said, and picked up the tetsusaiga on the ground, sheathing it.

"Yes, you could make preparations for the upcoming battle with Sesshoumaru."

Miroku suggested.

"Keh! Like I need any preparation to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Well, you seemed to have a bit of trouble last time."

Koga teased. Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just head back..."

Everyone stood up, and started walking back to the village.

Lol, pretty crappy chapter, no?


	22. Chapter 21 Nights before the challenge

Keep the reviews coming! And about A F F . Net, I'll update that version as SOON as I'm done with this one, okay? And only then will I start a new fic.

Chapter 21 Nights before the challenge

_Inuyasha was flat on the ground, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth._

"_Shit..."_

_He spat, painfully pushing himself back up, gripping the tetsusaiga. Pain was coursing through his wounds, but he was determined._

"_Damn you Sesshoumaru!"_

_He yelled, as he swiped at his half brother with all his might, but it struck nothing but air. The tetsusaiga crashed into the ground, sending debris flying in all directions. He suddenly felt an extremely hard and painful blow on his front, getting the wind knocked out of him. Inuyasha staggered back, and coughed, trying to quickly catch his breath. It wasn't quick enough, however, for Sesshoumaru merely muttered the words,_

"_Foolish halfbreed..."_

_And stabbed Inuyasha with his sword. _

"_No...!"_

_He heard Sango yell, and Inuyasha looked over towards her horrified face, immobilized. He could see tears forming, and falling lightly onto the ground as she called his name._

"_Inuyasha!"_

_He couldn't stay up much longer, and felt the blade rip out of his abdomen, and fell forward, his mind going dark._

"_Noooo!"_

Inuyasha sat up, panting and sweating. He looked down beside him on the futon, and Saw Sango's beautiful and peaceful, sleeping face. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes and catching his breath. It was only a nightmare; he had been having quite a few lately, every night even. He gently took Sango's arm from his shoulder, and placed it on the futon. He stood up, putting on his red cloak over his white undershirt, and walked over to the door carefully stepping over the others that were in the small hut. He slid the door open silently, and walked outside as he closed the door behind him. The sky was still fairly dark; the sun was nowhere to be seen. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, and sighed deeply, plopping down on the dirt ground as he leaned on the wooden wall of Kaede's hut.

"Hey,"

Inuyasha heard a voice say beside him, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

He looked up, seeing Sango.

"Oh, Sango, didn't know you were up..."

He said, looking back down.

"You know I'm a light sleeper. So what're you doing out here?

"I just needed some air."

He sighed, and Sango crouched beside him, trying to read the expression on his face which kept looking away.

"Mind if I join you?"

She asked, and Inuyasha nodded, saying,

"Yeah, I could use your company..."

She smiled, sitting beside him, and resting her head gently on his shoulder. Inuyasha pulled her close, putting an arm around her shoulder.

The group rested in Kaede's village; Inuyasha now had only a few hours left until the challenge of Sesshoumaru took place, and Inuyasha was starting to doubt. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he died again like the last time? Would Sango be able to endure it? He sighed, glancing at Sango. He saw that her eyes were closed, and her light breathing could be heard. He sighed quietly again, leaning his head lightly on hers.

"Is there something wrong?"

She asked opening her eyes.

"You seem really down..."

She said, putting a hand on Inuyasha's cheek, gently making him look her in the eye. Inuyasha looked into her beautiful brown eyes, unable to say what was on his mind. All his worries seemed to disappear however, when he looked at her face. He just stared blankly at her. After a few moments of silence, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry; everything's fine when you're near."

He said. Sango smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, hugging back. She lifted her head to look at him, and said,

"Inuyasha, please don't...Um..."

She started, but couldn't finish. Inuyasha knew exactly what she was talking about, and he stated,

"I'm not going to die against Sesshoumaru, Sango."

Sango's worried face smiled slightly.

"I can't die... I love you too much."

He said with a slight smirk, and Sango blushed slightly, giggling a bit. She hugged him again, running her fingers through his long, silvery hair.

"Sango..."

"Hm?"

"Why... Do you love me?"

Inuyasha asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Why do you love a half-breed like me? Don't you find me... Filthy like most others do?"

He asked, and Sango shook her head slightly.

"Honestly, how can you ask a question like that right now? Of course I don't find you filthy... You may be a half-breed of a demon and a human, and I've been trained to kill demons, it doesn't matter. If every demon was a little like you, I'd fall in love with them all."

She said.

"This is touching and all,"

Said a voice, making both Inuyasha and Sango jump. They looked up to see Koga sneering at Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakakku was there, snorting with laughter.

"But get a room!"

He finished. The rest of the group one by one came out of the hut, stretching. Inuyasha cleared his throat, standing the both of them up, blushing furiously.

"Ahem... Uhh... Do you all have to come...? Sango and I can go by ourselves..."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Miroku said, just coming out of the hut with Shippo on his shoulder, Kirara and Kagura behind him.

"Yeah, you better not screw up this time mutt!"

Koga said.

"I won't."

Inuyasha said simply. Sango walked over to Kohaku, and started speaking with her brother. A few minutes later, Kaede herself came outside, and went over to Inuyasha.

"So, I hear that ye will be confronting your brother today."

"Yeah."

He replied.

"We have to go and bring Kagome back."

"I hope that he has not hurt her..."

Kaede said with a slight frown.

"Yeah... Well, we should be heading off now..."

"Yes... Be careful Inuyasha."

She said, and Inuyasha nodded with a smile, saying,

"If you're going to come, then get your butts moving! We've got five miles to go."

He jumped off into the distance, the group scrambling, and following closely behind.


	23. Chapter 22 Aftermath of battle

So sorry! I couldn't update because my computer had to be reformatted twice this week! I'll try and get a few more chapters in. Review!

Chapter 22-Aftermath of battle

* * *

Inuyasha

...Where am I? Everything is dark; I can't see a thing... My body feels as if it's on fire, everything from flesh to bone stings and burns. What's going on? I've been like this for as long as can remember before attacking my brother, unable to move, unable to see, unable to do anything. I can occasionally hear voices, I don't know if they're coming from deep inside my head, or from somewhere outside. I'm not really sure of anything anymore... What happened? Why am I lying here? Shouldn't I be doing something? We're supposed to be after Naraku! We have to kill him for everyone to be happy! I feel so trapped; this isn't like normal sleep, I can still think and feel everything. I've already lost track of how long it's been since I've been so called 'awake'. But this is it, I've had enough of this darkness, I want to wake up, and my body will obey my command! With much effort, I feel my eyes slowly open, the strangely bright light forcing me to shut them tightly again. I try again, and leave my eyes open, getting used to the light. Everything's out of focus, blurred. I finally become fully aware of my surroundings; I'm in Kaede's hut, in broad daylight. I try to get up, but I fail miserably. Even with the hanyou blood and it's toughness that's in me, it feels like acid burning my flesh as I move. I grunt, barring my fangs. With help of the leverage of my small pillow, I look down at my body. It looked terrible. My clothes were changed, and there were bandages all over the place, and some open wounds that were green at the edges. But I also see that lots of it had healed. It must have been much worse when I actually received the wound from what ever I fought. I sniff the air, thick with the scent of medicine and my blood. What had happened? How did I get these wounds? I inhale deeply, filling my lungs up, and held my breath as with one quick movement, I sat up, very quickly regretting it. Pain coursed through my body, it felt so painful that I couldn't even make a sound. It subsided after an excruciatingly long time, sweat glistening on my forehead, and dripping into my already stinging wounds. Even with such small movement, I'm out of breath. My ears pick up a very familiar voice, and I slowly look at the small doorway.

* * *

3rd Person.

Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede headed back to the village, each having a bunch of herbs and roots for making medicine. Shippo made it to the hut first with Kirara, and dropped their bundle of plants, both surprised to see that Inuyasha was awake, and was staring at them. Shippo rushed over quickly to his side.

"Inuyasha, you're alive! I mean, you're awake!"

Shippo squealed, beaming.

"Kagome! Come look! Inuyasha! He's awake!"

Inuyasha heard footsteps, as he saw Kagome and Kaede come inside with a similar look on their faces.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled, quickly sitting down beside him. Inuyasha could clearly read on the expression on her face that she was just trying to be cheerful. She was worried about him.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

She asked, and Inuyasha painfully nodded.

"What... Happened?"

He asked in a raspy, almost in an unrecognizable voice.

"Oh, right. You probably don't remember..."

Kagome said, looking down at the floor below her.

"Well, it happened like this, you were fighting Sesshoumaru, and... He was beating you badly up to the point you were seriously injured, and fell. Everyone was worried, but you suddenly got back up, and we were horrified to see that you transformed into your demon form again. Sure you were starting to win, but Sesshoumaru's sword was tearing you apart, and you didn't seem to even feel it. Eventually, Sesshoumaru transformed as well in a desperate attempt, but failed too. Eventually he was defeated, but you still remained in your demon form with the serious injuries, so I had to use the rosary beads."

She said, watching Inuyasha as he tried to decode what she was saying.

"Then we brought you here, and it's been about a month... When we went to you, we all thought that you were dead. Your breathing stopped and everything..."

'A month!'

Inuyasha thought, his eyes widening. He's been down for that long? He grunted, closing his eyes.

"Kagome, he needs his rest now."

Kaede said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right... Well, we'll talk later Inuyasha."

Kagome said, standing up, giving another one of her half smiles. Everyone left the hut, leaving Inuyasha all alone again. He breathed deeply, thinking about what Kagome said. Why was he fighting Sesshoumaru? What made him so desperate to kill Sesshoumaru that made him transform? Thoughts raced through his head until the point it hurt. He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. The first uneasy, but nevertheless relaxing sleep he had in a whole month.

Sango sat by the small river, resting her head lightly on Miroku's shoulder, watching the sunset. She had a shiny, jade engagement ring on her finger. She wore a light, pink scarf that matched her kimono that swayed in the slight breeze.

* * *

Haha, just when you think everything can get better... I know it's short... I'll update quicker... Review! (P.S Sesshoumaru and Kagome will NOT end up together -.-) 


	24. Chapter 23 Forgotten

Not much to say, but Review!

* * *

Chapter 23-Forgotten

* * *

Inuyasha awoke late in the morning the next day, painfully attempting to get up. He sat up on his futon, grunting as he got used to the pain.

'It really isn't too bad... Probably the poison in Sesshoumaru's claws... The worst is over.'

He thought. He sighed, looking out the window, and regaining his thoughts. He stared out into space until he heard Shippo's voice behind him.

"He's really awake! Come see!"

He squeaked, running into the hut, and up to Inuyasha. Behind him were Miroku, Kagome, Koga, Sango and Kagura.

"How're you feeling mutt?"

Koga asked as soon has he stepped in.

"...I'll live I guess... I'll be back on my feet in a few days."

Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, your wounds are much better than before, but I doubt you'll be fully healed that quickly."

Kagura stated.

"Keh, wanna bet?"

Inuyasha replied, pulling his red haori on over his white under-kimono. While he did so, Sango glanced at the door longingly, but looked back at Inuyasha, half hiding behind Miroku. She couldn't bring herself to look at him however, and looked down at the ground below.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku."

Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

Miroku said.

"What're those rings? You guys engaged or something?"

Inuyasha asked, and instantly, there was an awkward silence as they all looked over at Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha glanced around, confused.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"They ARE engaged."

Kagura said, breaking the awkward silence. The group flinched, but Inuyasha merely looked surprised.

"Oh? Well, congratulations to you two."

He said with a smile. The rest of the group stared at him in confusion and disbelief, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, what... Where's the wind tunnel?"

He asked, and the group stared at him with stupid looks on their faces.

"Hey, mutt, did you get brain damage or something? We killed Naraku, it's supposed to be gone now."

It was Inuyasha's turn to look stupid.

"What? When? How?"

"Hmm, I guess he forgot more than what he'd done when he was in demon form this time..."

Kagura suggested, and Kagome spoke.

"Let's get out of here; Inuyasha still needs to rest a bit."

She insisted, and the rest of the group followed as she ushered them out.

"Hey, hey wait! I want some answers!"

Inuyasha called, but it all went ignored as the door shut behind them. He tried to get up and follow, but soon regretted it, falling right back down onto the futon.

'Damn it, what the hell is going on! Hey, come to speak of it, why's the wolf here? Wait, why's KAGURA here! Damn it!'

Inuyasha thought, growling. Out of frustration and confusion, he clenched a fist, and slammed it down on the futon.

* * *

"He doesn't remember..."

Kagome said as the group was well out of range of Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Yes, Kagura was right, he's forgetting more and more every time he turns into a full demon, and we let him stay in that form for too long."

Miroku said.

"He's forgotten that we've even killed Naraku, and if he's forgotten that, he also must have forgotten how we killed him too."

Kagura added.

"I also find that congratulating the two of you is strange."

Kagome said, glancing at Miroku and Sango.

Miroku sighed, staring fixedly at the ground. Sango did the same, remaining completely silent. She looked heartbroken.

"It's just a guess, but I think he's forgotten his whole relationship with Sango."

Miroku said.

"We'll just have to ask what he does remember."

Kagome said.

"If he doesn't remember everything with Sango, I guess you two really can get married..."

She said also, looking down.

"Let's head in..."

Sango finally said in a quiet voice. She didn't wait for a reply as she made her way back to her temporary hut. The group slowly followed, making their ways back to where they were staying. Kagome went back to Kaede's hut where Inuyasha was, avoiding his angry questions.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on!"

Inuyasha demanded, and Kagome answered,

"We'll tell you when you're all better..."

"I AM 'all better'!"

He yelled, but it was no good. Kagome wasn't going to talk.

"Keh! Fine then!"

He snorted, and rolled over to face the opposite direction of her. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Kagome

I can't believe how things have turned out... We all thought Inuyasha was dead, even Kaede. It was all just supposed to be false hope that some day he would wake up again, but it came true. It's great that he's alive, but even if he won't show it, he'll be hurt emotionally when it is time we reveal to him what's been going on, and that time doesn't seem too far away. Why did Miroku have to propose to Sango? And why did she accept? I thought being with Inuyasha meant being with him eternally... But, then... Does this mean I still have a chance of being with Inuyasha? I sigh, sick of thinking so much. I grab a blanket, pulling it over me, and falling asleep.

* * *

Sango

He's really alive... This isn't good... I unravel my scarf, which covered my bandage near my neck. The wound Inuyasha gave me the first time we did it. It's started to sting, and the wound's somehow opened again. I plop down on my futon, sighing. I think Miroku is right, Inuyasha's forgotten everything he had with me. That's... Good...

* * *

Well, short chapters these days... REVIEW! 


	25. Chapter 24 Old friends

Would people read the later parts of the fic before jumping to conclusions? Review!

Chapter 24-Old friends

* * *

"Ugh..."

Inuyasha grunted, standing back up. He leaned heavily on a long, thick stick. A week had passed, and he was able to get up and walk around with some support. His reckless temper didn't let his wounds heal completely quickly; he kept falling down. He was losing patience quickly with his friends not telling him what was going on. They just kept avoiding his questions. Inuyasha spent his night in the forest, trying to remember by himself exactly what had happened.

'Keh, who needs them anyways?'

He thought, kicking a stone, but he stumbled forward. A hand quickly catching his shoulder prevented him from completely falling forward. Inuyasha regained balance, and turned to see that it was Sango.

"Thanks..."

He said.

"No problem..."

She replied. There was an awkward silence, and Sango spoke again.

"Um, want to sit down somewhere? I want to talk to you."

"Sure,"

He replied, and didn't bother finding a more suitable place; he just sat right down below a tree in the forest. Sango sat beside him, putting a few feet of distance between them, something she wasn't used to doing.

"Are you going to give me some answers yet?"

Inuyasha asked, and Sango replied,

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh? What?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

She asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

He asked, bewildered.

"Let me rephrase that... What do you remember before you turned into your full demon form?"

She asked.

"Uhh...Well... Come to think of it... I can't remember much...I remember...You..."

"Me?"

Sango asked, looking up.

"Yeah, don't know what about though..."

He replied.

"Oh... Well, don't push yourself too hard to remember..."

She answered with a slight smile.

"Heh, well, since I've answered one of your questions, you can answer one of mine, right?"  
He asked hopefully. Sango hesitated for a moment, but slowly nodded.

"Do you think you'll be happy with Miroku?"  
He asked, and Sango looked back up at him, eyes wide. She had to think for a moment to judge if Inuyasha really forgot everything with her or not. When she finally saw that he was just asking her just as a friend, she sighed, and replied,

"Um, well, I...Guess..."  
She said, looking back down in a shaky voice.

"He's really a good person, he's sweet and I love him, But I really can't depend on him for almost anything... He loves anyone as long as they're female, and not too ugly..."  
She said.

"You know, I don't mean to butt in, but I think you can find better."

Inuyasha replied, straightening his clothes out, also having nothing to look at but the ground.

"But I did find someone better."  
She replied, and she regretted saying it as soon as it left her mouth.

"Really? Who?"

Inuyasha asked, interested.

"It... Was a long time ago, a friend... But he became much more to me..."  
She said with a sad smile, closing her eyes. She avoided eye contact with him in case she might give something away.

"Anyone we know?"  
He asked curiously.

"Maybe... I really loved him a lot..."  
She replied, looking into his eyes.

"Must've been a really great person."  
Inuyasha said.

"He was... He was a sensitive, soft, kind-hearted person."  
Sango replied.

"Heh, sounds like the exact the opposite of me."  
Inuyasha said, still listening to Sango with interest.

Sango looked back down, her long hair falling down to cover her face.

"Huh? Hey, Sango why're you crying?"

Inuyasha asked, surprised.

'Was it something I said?'  
He wondered. He reached out and poked her.

"N-no... I'm not crying..."  
She stuttered, brushing away all her tears.

"Well, you were..."  
Inuyasha said,

"No I wasn't!"  
Sango snapped, and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Well anyways,"  
Inuyasha said, standing up again.  
"I'll be going now. I'm tired."  
He said, brushing the dirt off his clothes, leaning on his stick. He looked over at Sango, and she still looked sad, looking down at the ground.  
"You know,"  
Inuyasha said tentatively.  
"I-it really isn't my style to say this, but... You're a great friend, a skilled fighter, and I think you're beautiful. It'd be Miroku's total loss if he cheated on you..."  
He said, and turned, walking back down the path, leaving Sango speechless.

* * *

Well, there's the first step lol. I'm starting to get writer's block... 


	26. Chapter 25 Old enemies

Hmm, well, writer's block is hitting me badly... Review!

* * *

Chapter 25-Old enemies 

"We really have to make up something or tell the truth to Inuyasha, this is driving me crazy!"  
Kagome said, annoyed.

"We'll tell him after Sango and I are married…"  
Miroku replied. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were in a small discussion behind Kaede's hut, Koga and Kagura watching and listening in.

"When's that going to be?"  
Kagome asked, sighing.

"We've planned it to be next week…"

Sango said quietly, staring fixedly at the ground.

'Hmm… This just isn't right. What is that girl thinking? She's supposed to be with Inuyasha. If he starts to remember, which shouldn't be too long, he'd probably… Ugh, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into…'

Kagura thought, waving her fan idly as she listened to the conversation.

"Well, we'll just have to see when that time comes."

Miroku said.

'What kind of monk is this guy supposed to be?'

Koga wondered, frowning.

'Taking advantage of the mutt and stealing his woman when he was unconscious and now when he's lost his memory. If I was him and remembered everything, I'd teach this guy a lesson, I'd smash his head in.'

"Well, whatever, sort it out amongst yourselves, my companions and I are leaving tomorrow."

He said, and Kagome turned to him.

"What? Where are you going?"

She asked.

"I don't know, but out of this village for sure. The people are nice enough and all, but it feels unnatural for me to be with all these humans and such, I need to be in the wild."

He said.

"Oh… It's going to be sad to see you go…"

She replied, and Koga just flashed a smile as he walked off.

"What about you Kagura? Will you stay?"

Kagome asked,

"I guess so; I have nowhere else to go…"

She replied simply.

"Well, let's head in now, the sun's starting to set…"

Miroku said.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kagome said, and the group headed back to their respective huts. When the group had walked off, Inuyasha jumped off his hiding place under the hay on the roof of Kaede's hut, and landed where they were just moments ago.

"Damn it, just what are they keeping from me?"

He asked himself irritably.

* * *

Sango slid the door to her hut shut, and seeing that Kohaku wasn't back, plopped down on the futon, sighing. 

'Everything's just so complicated now…'

She thought sadly.

'I really thought he was dead when he fell fighting his brother... I never thought things would turn out like this…'

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up on his favorite tree on the outskirts of the village, he sighed and closed his eyes, deep in thought. 

'It's definitely about Sango.'

He thought.

'What's the big deal? Why does everyone except me seem to know the secret? Damn it, if I just didn't screw up on the fight with Sesshoumaru… That bastard, even when Naraku's dead, he takes his place of making my life harder. But I wonder what happened to him.'

Just then, the sound of nearby footsteps made him jerk up, and relaxed when he smelled their scent. It was just Kagura.

"Yo, you awake?"

She called, but inuyasha pretended not to hear her, lying back down.

"Hey, I need to talk with you."

"Keh, _now_ you want to talk. Some 'friends' you guys are…"

Inuyasha replied coldly.

"Well I'm not really supposed to tell you, but as a friend, I think I should."

"Why isn't anyone telling me about the big secret you guys are keeping?"

He asked, slipping off his branch.

"It's because…"

Kagura stuttered, sighing.

"Listen, things aren't how they should be… After you fought with your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Your memory, you've forgotten everything."

Kagura replied awkwardly.

"What're you talking about? I remember fighting with him after we killed Naraku. I transformed into my full demon form, and got myself pretty badly wounded."

"There're other things you've forgotten."

She said.

"Like what?"

Inuyasha asked, getting annoyed with all the suspense.

"You know Miroku and Sango are getting married next week."

She said.

"Yeah, I've heard."

He replied.

"Doesn't that make you feel… Hurt in any way?"

She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"What? Why would I be…?"

But now that he thought about it, he felt a sudden heaviness in his heart.

"No, why would I be hurt?"

He lied.

"Because Inuyasha, you love her."

She said finally.

"W-what did you say!"

Inuyasha demanded, stepping back in shock.

"You love her."

She repeated.

"Sango?"

He asked, getting a nod.

"Ha ha… You're joking…"

He said, laughing.

"I'm serious. I've watched you, you marked her as your mate before you killed off Nara-"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha yelled, anger burning in his eyes.

"I've done no such thing! I don't love Sango and I'm sure as hell that I didn't mark her as my mate!"

"I know you've done it, you've just forgotten it!"

Kagura replied.

"I said shut up! I really thought you'd changed Kagura, but you're still the same bitch that tried to kill us and now you're trying to screw me over."

"I'm not lying, and I'm telling you, you did mark her as your mate! Go look for yourself!"

"Shut up, shut up!"

Inuyasha yelled,

"I'm not gonna believe that shit; if we were mates, then wouldn't Sango have said something? I don't want to hear any more of this, I'm leaving."

He said, and stormed off.

* * *

'Hmm, that didn't go to well…' 

Kagura thought to herself walking back to her small hut.

'Well, at least now he can't say that I didn't tell him so when he does remember. Now that I've gotten that off my shoulders…'

"Kagura, how could you! We trusted you!"

Kagura jumped, surprised to see Kagome who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Why'd you tell Inuyasha!"

"Hmph, he was bound to find out."

She replied, as if she was uncaring.

"Not if you didn't tell him!"

"Well, did you think Sango and the monk would be happy together if Inuyasha was suddenly cured of his memory problem?"

She asked.

"U-um… Well…"

Kagome stammered.

"I don't know why she accepted his proposal, but Inuyasha probably won't be too kind about it. She's made a terrible mistake, and she'll probably pay for it with her life."

"W-what! How can you say that? Inuyasha would never do such a thing."

"Wake up! If you hadn't noticed, Inuyasha's quite different from you. Demons mate for life, get it? Even if Sango's a human, she should have known that if she's learned about demons all her life as a slayer. If Inuyasha remembers everything he had with her and finds out she's marrying the monk, Inuyasha might kill her."

"T-that's…"

Kagome staggered, shaking.

"Hmph, well, it was her fault."

Kagura said, and walked off briskly.

* * *

'Keh, Sango my mate. What a load if shit, I can't believe I listened to that!' 

Inuyasha thought angrily as he walked deeper into the forest. He ended up at the edge of a river in a small clearing, and sighed, sitting down.

'I don't remember anything like that...'

He thought covering his face with his hands, and closing his eyes.

"Damn, just how much did I forget!"

He asked himself, pounding the ground in anger. He tried to remember again, but his impatience prevailed, and he gave up.

"Keh, I'll remember sooner or later… But one thing's for sure; Sango always was and still is just a good friend to me."

* * *

Well, there's the chapter, I'm running out of ideas and don't know if I should keep going or just end this quickly. I'll start responding to reviews here now! 


	27. Chapter 26 Finale 1

I'm SO sorry people, I just lost interest in this story completely. I'll try and finish it!

* * *

Chapter 26-Finale-1

Miroku sat on a large rock while Shippo played around at a distance with Kirara, ice-cold water from the waterfall was constantly being dumped onto his head. He was used to the cold water, but still shivered. He was trying to meditate, however the only thoughts he had were about the days to come.

'Tomorrow's the big day...'

The monk thought anxiously.

'Things are definitely not going as I planned; seems I have a way with bad luck.'

* * *

Sango plopped down on a small futon in Kaede's hut, which was now empty with the exception of her and her beloved brother, Kohaku.

"Ahh, it was a long day huh Kohaku? Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow! I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep!"

She said, beaming.

"Yes Sango, it's all very nice and all, but..."

Kohaku looked down,

"Huh? What is it Kohaku?"

She asked.

"Well, I'm still young and I don't know if it's my place to say this, but..."

He sighed.

"What about Inuyasha? Weren't you a... Couple?"

He asked nervously. Sango backed away slightly; she was totally caught off guard.

"W-what? How do you know about that? I thought you didn't remember the times when Naraku was controlling you!"

"I-I don't!"

He stammered, slightly regretting that he asked such a question.

"I just remember the time when you were about to kill both of us, Inuyasha knocked the blade out of your hand. You two were also such a great team, I thought for sure it was you and Inuyasha that was going to be married tomorrow, not Miroku..."

He said. Sango's face put on a sad smile.

"Well brother. You're very observant I'll admit... But Inuyasha and I... All of that was in the past. He... Doesn't even remember anything that we've done as a... Well, "Couple" As you said."

She said, fighting back all the tears that were forming in her eyes. Kohaku looked at his sister, and seeing that she was on the verge of tears, sat next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sister, I should never have asked... I'm always such a burden, I've caused you so much pain when I was under Naraku's control, and even now..."

He said. Sango shook her head quickly, pulling her brother into a sisterly hug.

"No, don't apologize. Don't you realize? You're all I have left, and when I was starting to lose hope on ever seeing you again, you came back to me. That fills my heart with joy..."

She said, a few tears finally leaking out of her eyes. Kohaku hugged back, smiling slightly.

"Sango, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for..."

He said quietly. Sango smiled breaking the hug.

"Let's get some rest now for the big day ahead."

She said, laying down on the futon. Kohaku lied down on the other one, saying,

"Sango, I'll try not to ask those kinds of questions again. It really wasn't my place to ask."

Sango shook her head,

"No Kohaku, it's alright. I'm so happy that I finally have someone I can talk openly with. If you have anything that you want to ask, ask!"

She replied. Kohaku nodded with a sleepy smile. Both of them fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through a particularly blood stained, foul smelling part of the forest, about five miles south from Kaede's village. He looked around, longing to cover his nose; the smell was unbearable, but the smell of this place was familiar. He thought it looked familiar as well. It was a fairly large clearing, there were blood stains everywhere. He took a whiff of the air around him, surprised to find the scent of his own blood lingering in the area, along with Sesshoumaru's. Then it hit him, this was the place Kagome told him about, where he fought with his half brother last. He walked around, seeing the unnaturally large ditches that he assumed were made by either him or his brother. He could also see small trenches in the ground, probably where he had used his windscar. Things were rushing back to him. He went to where the fight had first begun. He crouched down seeing precisely where he'd fallen, when he'd unleashed the backlash waves, everything. Soon, it wasn't so much him scanning the area, looking at the tracks, he was beginning to remember! He soon came to an area where the battle seemed to have turned completely. The little smears and drops of dry blood became puddles, soon becoming pools. He was forced to bring his hand to his face, trying to cover his nose from the stench. It was truly disgusting. He knew instantly that this was when he had transformed into his full demon form. Small bits of Sesshoumaru's clothing were everywhere, shredded to bits, covered with blood. Inuyasha couldn't take much more of the scenery, backing away. He turned, walking out of the area. He made his way back to the village, slamming his back on the wall of a small house. He sighed deeply, sliding down to a crouching position. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

'Yeah, things are coming back to me.'

The more he thought about it, the more that got revealed. He thought of how Naraku had been killed, the group attacked him head on. Inuyasha's eyes slowly widened as the small stream of memory suddenly became a large river. He had remembered Sango.

'We... We really were mates!'

He thought, rising quickly. He was so sure, yet there was some doubt in his heart.

'How could I have forgotten?'

He grunted, darting off towards Kaede's hut.

'Miroku, how dare he!'

He thought furiously as he tore down the path, his head now filled with thoughts on how he was going to kill Miroku.

* * *

Well, short again. Next chapters the last! Wait for it! 


	28. Chapter 27 Finale 2

Well, here it is folks, the final chapter. I'll try to make it as long as possible.

* * *

Secret lovers-Finale 2.

* * *

Inuyasha tore down the makeshift door to Kaede's hut, growling loudly. He found Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku and Sango all sleeping soundly, but no Miroku.

Catching his breath and calming down, he silently walked over to Sango, towering over her. He looked down at her, his hand twitching. He hesitated, but eventually reached down, tugging at her thin scarf. It came off easily, and he could see it clearly; the wound he had given her when they had first mated. He sighed in frustration, crouching beside her. His insides churned with mixed emotions and thoughts.

'She's been lying to be this whole time… And she's going to get married to Miroku tomorrow. She's broken the trust we had as mates… Why! She should know that if you betray a demon, you die… But… I can't do it…'

He thought, standing up and backing away. Even if the demon side of him clawed at his insides, he couldn't do it; he couldn't kill her. He loved her. Another side of him kept getting in the way if he even tried to lift his hands from his sides. Cursing, he stepped outside, punching a nearby tree so hard that the trunk cracked. He heard a small gasp from inside the hut; Sango had woken up.

'What was that!'

Sango thought, startled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and not realizing her scarf was off, put on her sandals and rushed outside.

"Inuyasha? What was that noise? Are we under attack?"

She asked the hanyou.

"No… That was me…"

He replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Inuyasha, is… Something wrong? You seem out of breath."

She said, slightly worried.

"Yeah."

He replied, sighing, and turning to finally look at her.

"R-really? What is it? You can tell me."

She said softly, walking closer.

"Heh…Hahaha…"

Inuyasha broke out suddenly in an unbelieving chuckle.

"Sango, I never knew that you could lie so well…"

He said,

"W-what're you talking about?"

Sango asked nervously, scared of what he was about to say.

"You know perfectly well Sango!"

Inuyasha said in a firmer tone, grabbing the top of her kimono, and yanking it, so their faces were inches apart.

"I-Inuyasha!"

Sango gasped,

"You lied, since I'd lost my memory and had woken up, you've fed nothing to me but lies!"

He said angrily.

"And then there's Miroku, what the hell's with him!"

He demanded. Sango was shocked; she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. Instead, she looked to the side into the distance.

"So you remember…?"

She asked nervously, not even getting an answer.

"Answer the question!"

"I-I…"

She stuttered. She was frightened by the anger towards her. Inuyasha had never spoken to her like this, not even when she had first met him and tried to kill him. Even then, he tried his best not to hurt her, and even saved her from her own poison gas bombs. She started talking again shakily.

"It… Was when you were fighting Sesshoumaru… I was so afraid of you; I mean he even stabbed you in the heart and you fell, and suddenly… You were back up… Attacking him viciously… Your brother did put up a great fight; he hurt you so much but even then you kept attacking… That one final time when both of you struck critical areas at the same time, I was so scared…"

She said, tears that she tried so hard to hold in was now flowing down her cheeks as she remembered the horrible scene.

"You both fell, but Sesshoumaru's tensaiga had saved him. You jumped right back up . We knew you were in no condition to fight, so Kagome, for the last time used the rosary beads to subdue you. You did go down, but the beads faced to much resistance and broke. You reverted back to your normal self, but wouldn't get back up. I called out your name, rushed over to you, shook you, tried to make you respond, but all that happened, was a pool of blood was forming around you. Sesshoumaru disappeared. All of us looked in horror at your motionless body; there's no way you could have survived. Your breathing had stopped, and I…… I-I couldn't take it! I snapped, and ran as fast as I could away! The group followed me as well; no one could bear to take you. I… I…"

Sango broke down in tears, crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha was shocked at her story. He loosened his grip, letting her words sink in.

"Miroku came to me a week later. He asked me to live with him, and what else could I do? I… Thought you were dead. About a week after that, we suddenly find you moved to the base of the giant tree, your wounds mostly healed. You were alive; none of us knew how it happened, but we took you into Kaede's home, and you woke up a few weeks after. By that time, I had accepted Miroku's proposal! I had heard that you didn't remember anything! You were as good as dead to me at that time, but I never knew things would turn out like this!"

She sobbed. Inuyasha let her go completely, and asked in a low voice,

"So you didn't think I would remember? That's why you agreed to get married to Miroku? You thought you could just get away with that? Lying to me your whole life, afraid of what might happen if I did remember?"

"I-it isn't just because of that…"

She said, calming down a bit.

"No, I've heard enough. Just leave him, tell him you can't go on with this, it's wrong! I'll forgive you Sango, It doesn't matter what happened this past month, we'll pretend it never happened; just come back to me Sango!"

He yelled.

"But the problem is…"

She stammered,

"I love Miroku as well…"

"…W-what'd you say?"

He asked in disbelief.

"Inuyasha, we were mates before, but you died on me… It was over. Tomorrow, I'm going to become Miroku's wife, and that's final. I love you and Miroku both, but now, _I choose Miroku!_ "

Sango shouted, crying some more. Inuyasha looked furious, but his gaze softened, tears forming, and flowing from his eyes. Those words had cut into him deeply, leaving a giant gash.

"Sango… I-I love you too... And I just can't bring myself to kill you like most demons would have, but... I can't forgive Miroku. He's going to die tonight!"

He said with finality, and whipped around, dashing into the forest.

'Miroku, why would you do this to me? I thought we were good friends! ' He asked in his head. Miroku… He just had to go and do it, he had stolen his mate; he had stolen his dear Sango. He practically asked Inuyasha to kill him. 'If I don't kill Sango, at least Miroku… Has to die…'

He thought, tears still constantly flowing out of his eyes.

"NO! INUYASHA, WAIT!"

Sango screamed after him, trying her best to follow. His speed was too great for her, however, and she lost him.

"No… Nooo!"

She screamed, crying loudly.

* * *

Miroku dried off, changing into his usual purple robes. He shivered because of the cold night, drying his damp hair. He picked up his staff, starting to head back to the village. He walked slowly and deliberately, sensing someone coming at him. He stopped walking to see that it was Inuyasha, who also skidded to a halt.

"Inuyasha? Why are you out so late? Were you… Crying!"

Miroku asked.

"No, I'm not crying! I…"

Inuyasha started, but couldn't finish. He looked down, cursing. All of Inuyasha's thoughts on killing Miroku were being taken over as he saw him.

"I… don't know…"

He answered finally, feeling stupid. There was a battle in his head. One side was yearning to slice Miroku's head clean off his shoulders, the other side begging to have mercy on him.

'He stole Sango! But he's a good friend… What kind of friend steals your woman! He's saved me a bunch of times… And Sango; if I kill him here, she'll be hurt…'

Thoughts were racing through his head at a dangerously fast pace. He remembered all the good times they had shared, the great sense of humor he had, how he always had Inuyasha backed up in battle.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha's odd behavior; he was spacing out, and it seemed that he couldn't look him in the eye. His hand was twitching strangely, grasping the handle of the tetsusaiga and releasing it.

'Hmm, maybe he's finally…'

He made a quick assumption, starting to walk past him.

"If you don't have anything to say, I think I'll go to retire for the night. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow, it's in the old demon slayers village. But before you go there, be sure to come talk to me a few hours beforehand in Sango's old home. Come alone.

"And Inuyasha."

He added in a softer tone, almost a whisper.

"I am not your enemy. I'm your friend…"

And with that, he walked off into the darkness, leaving behind a very confused and frustrated Inuyasha. Still crying, he punched the ground with all his might, making the ground around him rumble.

Miroku sighed in relief; if he stayed there much longer, there was a chance he would have died. He walked quickly back to the village, but before he could reach it, he found a fainted Sango. He rushed over to her and saw that she had been crying, and fainted of exhaustion and loss of fluids. He carried her back into Kaede's hut where a worried Kohaku quickly got her something to drink.

* * *

"Pathetic. I'm so damn pathetic!"

Inuyasha said to himself, punching the ground once in a while, making a small hole.

"I hate being half demon, I hate having these mixed feelings and I hate this human side of me that won't let me do anything! I hate it, I hate it! My mate's run off with another man, and I can't even get revenge for that! I hate myself! I shouldn't have been born!"

He screamed. He'd used up a lot of his energy crying and beating the ground. The hold he had made was impressive in size. He wiped some tears on the already soaked sleeve of his haori.

"Can't kill the bitch that left me… Can't even kill the man who stole her from me! I'm even a disgrace to my family's name…"

He said, depressed.

"Father, he was so strong; such small things like this would never have hurt him this badly. I'm so sorry you had a son like me…"

He said, looking up at the moon.

"You placed tetsusaiga and even your own tomb in my care… What a waste…"

He said sadly, wiping more tears on his sleeve.

"Since when do you talk to yourself Inuyasha? Since when did you feel so bad about yourself and since when have you cared about our family name?"

Asked a cold voice. Inuyasha recognized at once who it was.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He muttered. His half brother was watching from the branch of a fairly tall tree. He jumped down, landing softly in front of Inuyasha.

"Great… Are you here to torment me as well? Why don't you just kill me here and now?"

Inuyasha asked.

"Quite the opposite brother. And I refuse to kill you."

He kneeled down to Inuyasha's level and bowed.

"I refuse to kill the one who has defeated me in battle. The one who had proven himself worthy of being a member of our family."

Inuyasha, shocked, backed away.

"W-what the hell are you doing! Is this some kind of joke!"

He asked, standing up. Truthfully, he was kind of scared of Sesshoumaru's weird behavior. His half brother stood back up, saying,

"Never had I bowed to anyone else. It feels… Strange…"

He said.

"Keh, I didn't know you could feel anything…"

Inuyasha said; Sesshoumaru ignored that completely.

"Inuyasha, I wish to call a truce. I will not go after tetsusaiga or you ever again. In fact…"

Sesshoumaru moved his hand towards the left side of his belt, pulling out a sword, sheath and all. He dropped it by Inuyasha's feet.

"I place tensaiga in your care as well."

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with you today?"

Inuyasha asked suspiciously. His brother merely turned around, saying,

"The reason I've never acknowledged you was because you were a half demon, weak. I had always thought that father made a mistake putting such a sword as tetsusaiga in your care. I thought there would be no point, but that day a few months ago. When I fought you then, I realized that you were definitely not weak. In fact, you were at par with my own strength."

"But that's because I transformed."

Inuyasha replied,

"Yes, transforming had made you slightly stronger; however, your determination was the thing that was fueling you. Not everything depends on your physical strength. Mental strength is important as well. Even in your demon form, I could see the sole reason why you were trying so hard; because of your friends. You wanted to protect them from me."

He said. Inuyasha was still unconvinced.

"Keh… Bullshit…"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to face Inuyasha, and said,

"I will be going now brother; I must join up with my companions. As for what the monk said, go meet him before the wedding tomorrow. You'll be surprised. I guarantee."

"What? Surprised to see him and Sango get married?"

He asked bitterly, confused at what his brother was saying.

"Inuyasha, I know what he has been planning, and I wish you nothing but happiness. Why do you think I saved you from death… A second time?"

He asked with a slight smile.

"What? So that's what happened!"

Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I had used tensaiga to bring you back and heal most of your wounds and placed you at the base of the god tree. Go to the monk. Trust your brother at least this once."

Sesshoumaru said.

"I will be seeing you at the wedding tomorrow then. As I recall, tomorrow's the day of your weakness. For once, you need not worry. I will be there."

And with that, Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha standing there, looking absolutely dazed.

'What just happened?'

He thought. He looked down in front of his feet, and bending down, he picked up the sword of healing, the tensaiga with both hands. He gripped the handle and the sheath, drawing the blade. He examined it, and tested it out. He slashed at a tree, and for a moment, it looked like it was cut cleanly in half; there was a line where he had cut, but after a few moments, the line disappeared, and the tree was left unharmed. He felt the bark on the tree; it was as if nothing happened to it. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he sheathed the tensaiga, and slid it into his sash, right next to the tetsusaiga. He was the wielder of his father's two fangs.

His smile quickly faded, however, contemplating what was going to happen the next day. He actually found it weird too,

'Miroku had told me to come a few hours earlier than the actual wedding, and Sesshoumaru told me to go meet him. Were they mocking me or something? Maybe Miroku just wanted me to help get him ready…?'

He thought.

* * *

"No… Don't do this… Inuyasha!"

Sango screamed in her bed, covered in sweat, and panting. She looked around her; she was in Kaede's hut. She sighed in relief, and lied back down, noticing Miroku was sitting at the table, having a cup of tea.

"I just had the strangest dream…"

She said, her breathing slowing down to normal. Miroku smiled gently, replying,

"Well, don't let it bother you; today of all days."

She smiled, nodding. Miroku finished his tea, and stood up, saying,

"Well, I must go finish some errands. Don't be late for the wedding."

"W-wait!"

Sango called,

"Miroku, we've barely talked about the plans today, not even where it's going to be! You said 'Just leave it to me' and I'm sick of waiting! Just tell me what's going on!"

She whined. Miroku answered with a smile.

"Just do what the village women tell you to. You're in for a real surprise today."

And with that, he left. Sango groaned, getting back up.

'Well, guess I'll just have to wait it out then…'

She thought. She decided to go freshen up at a nearby stream, and started walking. She yawned, stretching on the way. She remembered the dream she had that night.

"It felt so real… But Miroku's still here, must have been dreaming."

She muttered to herself after washing her face. When she dried off, she turned around to see a familiar face; it was Kagome. She had returned from her time. Sango rushed over to her to help with putting the giant backpack she had onto the ground, and hugged her friend.

"Welcome back,"

She said fondly.

"It's good to be back."

Kagome replied with a smile.

"I got back from the school trip last night, and I got some food for the celebration."

She said.

"Thanks Kagome, you're the best,"

Sango said, and the both of them giggled. A villager came over to take the bag Kagome had over to where the wedding was going to be.

"Come on Sango, you have to get ready!"

Kagome said, guiding her back into Kaede's hut, where a small group of women, some young and some quite old, had gathered. They all happily greeted Sango as she entered, and wasted no time. One woman carried Sango's pearl-white and red wedding kimono, helping her put it on.

"Are you nervous?"

Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually… I don't even know where the wedding's going to be."

Sango replied.

"Really? How's this going to work then?"

Kagome asked, confused. One of the village girls answered with a smile,

"We're going to take you there, but we're not allowed to say where it is!"

"Oh, this will be… Interesting…"

Sango said.

* * *

"Wh…What!"

Inuyasha asked incredulously. He made up his mind to pay a visit to Miroku. Now he was just standing there like an idiot, practically hanging open because of what Miroku had just said. Sesshoumaru was watching from a distance. Miroku merely smiled at the hanyou.

"Are you joking!"

Inuyasha asked, and Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha took a step back; it was unbelievable. He stepped forward to embrace his friend. Miroku gladly returned the friendly hug, and said while patting his back,

"C'mon, let's get ready…"

"There, all done!"

A girl said, pleased with the result.

"Wow Sango, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Kagome said with a grin. Sango blushed slightly,

"Oh stop teasing…"

"I'm not teasing!"

Kagome replied, shaking her head.

"Really, you look great! Come on, let's go. It's almost time!"

"O-okay…"

Sango replied, and the whole convoy of women started moving. Sango felt seriously weird, standing in the middle of the group; some of the women whispering to each other how beautiful she looked. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, so she just resorted to looking at the ground ahead of her and nothing else. They must have walked at least twenty minutes, but Sango lost track of time until Kagome gasped,

"Sango, look!"

"Hm?"

She snapped out of it, and almost fell back in surprise. She saw the tall, wooden walls of the demon slayer village.

"W-why are we here?"

She asked one of the girls.

"You'll see."

She answered with a wide smile.

"Oh my…"

Sango was at a loss of words when she entered the gates to the village. She covered her wide open mouth, looking around. Everything was restored to things as it was before Naraku had attacked; if not, better. Buildings rebuilt, blood scrubbed off various places, crude graves made into a small cemetery at the back of the village. Wide-eyed, she looked around. Everyone from Kaede's village was there, along with almost everyone she had met during the shard hunt. Some were chatting with each other, some waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Sango."

Said an old, comforting voice. Sango, her eyes still wide, looked towards where the voice came from. It was Kaede. She was also dressed in a colorful kimono. The old miko walked over to her with a smile.

"K-kaede! W-what… How… When…?"

She looked around, indicating that she was talking about the restoration of the village. The old miko gave a chuckle.

"It took a while, but all the villagers and some of your friends helped rebuild the village. Do you like your new home?"

She asked. Sango quickly nodded,

"Yes, it's wonderful!"

"Come, the ceremony is about to begin!"

She said, walking to where the crowd had gathered around. Kagome joined the crowd watching from a distance. Sango followed, nodding happily at the people that greeted her. Since she had no family left, every one of her friends were there. Everyone. She could see Kouga and Ayame arguing quietly about something she couldn't hear, Shippo, Kirara and some children playing close by, and to her surprise, found Sesshoumaru standing at a distance, watching. It was weird however; she felt no hostility from him, and she felt no hostility towards him either. A feeling in her gut was telling her that he could be trusted. There was one person however; that she didn't see. Inuyasha.

'It isn't like him to miss something like this… Even his brother's here.'

She thought. From the moment she woke up from the weird dream, she felt anxious. She tried to remember what Miroku told her and tried not to think about it too much, but now she couldn't help it.

'Where is he?'

She wondered. Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe he really did remember. She recalled the things she said to him, that she chose Miroku.

'That was no dream, it really happened. I'm sure of it.'

She thought. She noticed that Miroku too had not arrived. She arrived at the small shrine, and was deep in thought.

'Inuyasha… he's cured of his memory problem. Am I really allowed to do this? W-what I never see him again?'

She wondered, her hands wandering to her neck. She felt the indent in her skin where Inuyasha had marked her as his own.

'I-I can't do this…I must find Inuyasha!'

She thought suddenly. She turned around, and heard Kaede ask,

"Sango? Is something the matter?"

"I-I'm so sorry!"

She said behind her back, quickly rushing out of the confused crowd, trying her best to run in her kimono towards the gate.

"Sango, stop."

She heard a male voice say behind her. She caught a glimpse of the clothes the man was wearing. A black top with grayish pants.

'Miroku…'

She thought.

"I'm so sorry…"

She said, continuing to run. She was only a few feet away when she was stopped. Sesshoumaru was blocking the way out. Sango, surprised, took a step back, giving him a questioning look.

"The man you're looking for. He stands behind you."

He said. She relplied,

"N-no… I can't marry him, t-there's someone else…I-I have to find,"

"Sango…"

She could hear the male voice say again. She recognized it now, and whipped around, looking at the man in the wedding kimono. The voice that called her, the man she was about to marry was standing before her, and she couldn't believe her eyes for it was not Miroku looking right back at her. It was Inuyasha.

"Inu… I… I don't understand…"

She stammered. The crowd was silent now; they were just as surprised and confused as Sango was. Inuyasha was blushing slightly, but didn't break eye contact with her. Sango was glued to the spot, not knowing what to do. A moment later, Miroku appeared out of house, in his regular robes; He smiled gently at Sango.

"Mi-Miroku…"

She was finally beginning to understand what was going on. She wasn't going to marry Miroku; she was going to marry Inuyasha. Miroku had set this whole thing up!

"Miroku, why?"

She asked, but he just turned away to join the crowd.

"You coming Sango?"

She heard Inuyasha's voice say gently. She didn't know what to do; she was totally unprepared. At length, she turned around, nervously walking again to where Inuyasha stood. She blushed just from looking at him. She knew she shouldn't say things about men, but he looked absolutely beautiful. A few strands of his silvery hair were in neat braids, and rest was combed, and straightened. He put his hand out when she got closer, and after hesitating a moment, took it in her own. They walked together through the crowd, the people quickly making way for them. Some of them were still recovering from the surprise.

Kaede, however didn't look surprised at all. She must have known about the whole thing. She smiled warmly at the couple before her. The ceremony had started, and the two was to exchange vows.

"Do you Inuyasha, take this woman, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part, and thereto to her you plight your troth?"

Kaede read. Inuyasha, without turning his head, glanced at Sango, and replied,

"Yeah, I do..."

Kaede looked over at Sango,

"Do you Sango, take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part and thereto to him you plight your troth?"

Sango was unsure of what to do. She looked at Kaede, at all the faces around her, and received nothing but encouraging smiles. She looked over to where Miroku was, and he gave a slight nod. She looked up at Inuyasha when she felt him give her hand a slight squeeze. She quietly cleared her throat, and finally replied.

"I-I do..."

And it was done. Just like that. The two were bonded together for life not only by demon standards, but now by human standards as well. Now all that remained to seal it was...

"…You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze long enough to hear Kaede say. Nervously, the couple turned to each other, looking into each others eyes. Suddenly, Inuyasha smiled, moving closer. Sango moved as well, grasping his arms, and leaning up. Their lips met as they closed their eyes. Both of them enjoyed their tender moment together, and slowly, the rest of the people there applauded, cheering for the newlyweds. They broke the kiss, and hugged each other.

'If this is the way things are going to be, so be it.'

Sango thought with a smile.

* * *

A few weeks later…

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango had settled into the new village made for them. They found it very comfortable there, and it had everything they could ask for. There was even a fairly large garden at the corner of the village.Knowing that Naraku was gone, Inuyasha impregnated Sango the night of the marriage. Inuyasha and Sango talked it over, and decided to invite friends to live with them in the village.

((A/n: Well, this is the ending part. If you want a certain character to be part of Inuyasha and Sangos new village, find their name and read the section.))

* * *

**Kagura**

Inuyasha walked lazily to the outside of the village, knowing that one of his friends were there.

"Hey Kagura."

He greeted. She was sitting on a fairly high tree branch. Inuyasha jumped up to a branch in front of her about the same level.

"Hey."

She replied.

"You've been hanging around here a lot lately huh?"

He asked,

"Yeah, why, want me to leave?"

She asked defensively.

"No, of course not."

Inuyasha replied. There was a moment of silence.

"You have nowhere to go do you?"

He asked with a slight smirk.

"Uhh… Well… No."

She replied truthfully.

"Keh, then what're you doing here? Come in to the village, there's plenty of room and houses if you want to live there."

He said. Kagura's eyes widened.

"R-really? But wasn't that the demon slayer village? I am a demon and all…"

She said.

"Don't worry about that; Sango and I decided that we'll only slay bad demons. The ones that kill for no reason and stuff. Though, I doubt there will be much now that Naraku's gone."

He replied. Kagura stared for a moment, and asked,

"W-would that really be alright? I mean, after all the things I've done to you?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha replied.

"You were only our enemy because Naraku was threatening you. I know you're not really evil."

He said. Kagura smirked slightly,

"I'm touched."

She said,

"And I'd love to be a part of your new village."

Inuyasha smiled.

"And…Uhh… I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk when you tried to tell me the truth while I lost my memory."

He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it! This makes up for everything."

She joked. Inuyasha nodded, indicating that she should follow him, and jumped down and into the village. Kagura followed closely behind.

* * *

**Koga/Ayame**

"I can't believe you'd ask such a thing!"

Inuyasha said angrily, Glaring at Sango.

"There is absolutely NO fucking way I'm going to let that mangy wolf live in OUR village! Sharing OUR food, using one of OUR homes, drinking OUR water from the well!"

"Come on Inuyasha, they helped us defeat Naraku, the least we can do is ASK if they would like to stay?"

Sango replied, half pleading.

"No. No! They can find their own place to live!"

Inuyasha said angrily again. Sango sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What is it with you and Koga? Rivalry? Naraku's dead remember?"

"Yeah, he's dead, but I that's not the reason! I hate his guts!"

Inuyasha spat.

"Ayame, she can stay if she wants, she's not half bad."

"Not half bad? What's that supposed to mean!"

Sango asked with a tone of jealousy.

"Uhh, I meant for a wolf! She isn't as obnoxious as that bastard Koga!"

"Good. Now go and at least ask them both."

Sango commanded.

"I told you-"

"Don't make me say it again; go ask them!"

She said in an icy voice, glaring at her husband. Inuyasha was slightly intimidated, and he gave in.

"Fine…"

He said, walking out. He went outside of the village, and found the small cave the new couple was in.

"Hey! Wolf!"

Inuyasha called.

"Huh? Uhh... Wait a second!"

He heard Koga's voice say. In a few moments, he was out, covered only by a fur for his lower body.

"Yeah? What is it mutt?"

"Whoa, what were you doing in there?"

Inuyasha asked. Koga smirked,

"You mean, what was I doing in there last night with Ayame?"

"Actually, never mind. Your business..."

Inuyasha quickly said to change the conversation.

"Well, it's not my idea, that's for sure, but... I've been sent to ask if you and Ayame want to move into our village. Seems that you two are mates now, and I think you'd need a little more room than this shabby little place."

Inuyasha said. Koga considered this.

"Hmm... So I'll have to see your stupid face every day... But I get a better home for free... Fine! We'll do it! Just so a whole village can see me kick your ass every day!"

He said,

"Keh! We'll see who's going to kick who's ass..."

Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. He turned, walking.

"Well, I'll meet you at the village, and put some clothes on!"

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru**

"So... You did know everything about the wedding, didn't you?"

Sango asked; she coincidentally met her half brother in-law at a nearby river, waiting for his companions to finish catching their food. The two adults sat at within sight range of Rin and Jaken, and they were talking.

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru replied simply.

"Do you know when he started planning it? How'd you find out?"

"It seemed weird that a monk would suddenly propose to the woman a half demon mated with. I knew he should have known better, and the rest was guesswork. I don't know when he put it altogether. Ingenious, really."

Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Yeah..."

Sango sighed.

"So Sesshoumaru, where are you going to go now?"

She asked curiously. Sesshoumaru didn't reply immediately.

"I do not know. I do not wish to go back to the castle in my lands; however. I don't think Rin would be safe there; there are many who would be willing to use her against me so I give the control of the land to them."

Sango was slightly surprised.

'So he's saying he would actually give up all his land just to save Rin?'

"Well... I know you and Inuyasha have had your differences, but I've heard you two have called a truce. How about if you and Rin lived in our new village?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head,

"No, we would be a burden if we did that."

"No, of course you won't! We could live like one big family. I want to know you better too!"

She said.

"..."

Sesshoumaru thought silently. Suddenly, he got up, and started walking to Rin. She stopped playing around when Sesshoumaru approached her, and smiled, looking up to his eyes.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?"

She asked with her usual enthusiasm.

"Rin, would you like to live in the new village? With your uncle?"

"Only if you come as well!"

She replied.

'I was afraid she'd say that... Well, no choice now...'

He thought, and turned to Sango.

"Very well. We accept your offer."

"Great! It's starting to get late, come on! I'll show you to your new home."

**

* * *

Miroku**

"Thanks..."

Inuyasha said as soon as he saw Miroku in the forest. He seemed to have gotten some money from a village. Inuyasha stood in front of him. Miroku smiled, and said,

"You're welcome..."

They both sat down near a very large tree, and talked.

"Never thought that things could turn out so well. During the period of those two days before the wedding, things went from hell to heaven. All thanks to you."

"Oh don't say that, you flatter me."

Miroku said,

"Besides, I did what any true friend would have. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea though Inuyasha. I really had no intention of marrying her. It was lucky that night I saw you, if you didn't remember everything by the wedding, I was going to sabotage it, make something go wrong to postpone it. It was just... She was so sad when she thought you died. During the week before I asked her and started taking care of her, she barely ate, drank, or spoke. Your death was eating her away to nothing, so I had to get her to believe that I could ease her pain."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I know, I know. You were very lucky that night. I was on my way to kill you, but something told me I shouldn't. I'm glad I listened to it, or I might have made a grave mistake. I even made a truce with Sesshoumaru right after you left. He left me the tensaiga too."

Inuyasha said.

"Wow... Things really did turn out well for you in the end."

Miroku said with a smile.

"So Miroku, when are you going to move in?"

"Move in? Where?"

Miroku asked,

"To our village of course! You are coming, aren't you?"

Inuyasha asked.

"W-what? You mean I was allowed to go this whole time! I thought you would ask me if you wanted me to live there with you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Miroku! We're closer than that! You could've moved in any time!"

"Oh..."

Miroku said, slightly embarrassed. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his bottom.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go now!"

"Heh, yeah."

Inuyasha answered, getting to his feet.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Shippo**

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Shippo greeted happily. He was visiting from Kaede's. He came over to see Kirara too.

"Hello Shippo!"

Sango said with a warm smile.

"Hey brat."

Inuyasha said, earning him a nudge from his wife.

"Oh, hey Shippo."

He corrected.

"Haven't been making Kaede tired, have you? You've been a good kit?"

Inuyasha asked, sitting down on the wooden platform Kirara jumped up to his lap, cuddling. Shippo jumped onto the top of his head.

"Of course I've been good! I've been helping out!"

He replied. Sango moved to sit beside her husband. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Hey, runt,"

Inuyasha said, pulling him off his hair.

"Sango and I have been thinking for a while. We wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Shippo asked expectantly.

"Well, if you didn't know, Sango's going to have a baby. What would you say if we asked you to be its older brother?"

Inuyasha asked. Shippo's eyes widened.

"But that means... You and..."

"Yeah,"

Sango replied,

"Were asking if we can adopt you into our family. Make you our son."

"I know it was hard losing your own father."

Inuyasha added.

"And I know I'm not gonna be very good at taking care of you... But... Are you willing to let me at least try?"

He asked. Shippo was silent for a moment, and soon he dove into Inuyasha's arms, embracing him, and jumped to Sango, hugging her as well. He couldn't stop tears from escaping; he was so happy to have willing parents. He missed the love he used to get.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?"

Sango asked, hugging the little kit tightly. She could feel his little head nod.

"Mom? Dad?"

Shippo suddenly said. Inuyasha and Sango were both looking at him.

"I-it feels so good..."

He sobbed.

"T-to see s-someone respond to those n-names when I say it!"

Inuyasha smiled, ruffling his new son's hair. He couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment...

* * *

"So you're going back Kagome?"

Sango's voice asked. Kagome was standing by the well, holding the complete sacred jewel in her hands.

"Yeah..."

She replied. She soon noticed it wasn't just Sango standing before her, but the whole group her friends were there. She hugged every single one; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo and Kirara. Tears stained her face as she broke away from each hug.

"I'll never forget any of you..."

Kagome said.

"You were the best friends anyone could have."

"We'll never forget you either Kagome."

Miroku replied, holding back tears.

"You've done so much for us. Thank you."

Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Alright, it's time for me to go. Goodbye!"

She said, and everyone echoed the 'goodbye.'

Kagome made a wish on the jewel, and disappeared from the feudal era; along with the bone eaters well. The pathway between the two times was now closed off forever. The group would indeed never forget their dear friend. One by one, they left the area where the well was. So ended the feudal fairy tale. With a happy ending...

* * *

6 years later...

* * *

"Come on Sango, how about you get off your lazy ass and help me here! You can't live just looking pretty you know!"

Inuyasha complained.

"Oh shut up! You lost that rock papers scissors match fair and square! Winner gets to relax; loser gets to forge the practice swords!"

She said, stretching. Inuyasha grumbled inaudibly, banging away at the hot metal.

"This is so stupid; I don't even know what rock paper and whatever it is, is!"

He yelled.

"Can't believe I chose you as a mate... Can't believe I 'married' you..."

He grumbled. He loved the freedom of being able to say anything he wanted without him crashing into the ground.

"Well, not like I really had a choice anyways!"

Outside, the villagers could hear every word they were saying at each other. Miroku sighed,

"They're at it again..."

"Yes..."

Sesshoumaru replied. They had left the door wide open.

Sango replied,

"What the hell are you babbling about! You definitely had a choice!"

"Did not!"

"Did to! You could have easily said "I don't" To the question, and it would have been over, but noooo... You just had to..."

"Mommy? Daddy? What're you doing?"

Asked a small voice.

"Oh, Inu, daddy's just making some thing for you to practice with."

Inuyasha replied in a much softer tone.

"We'll be out soon!"

Sango said.

"Okay! I'll go out and play with big brother!"

The little boy said,

"Okay, be safe, have fun!"

Sango called.

"Keh..."

Inuyasha snorted as his son left. Sango decided to change the subject; she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I really haven't aged at all these past years. I still feel and look like I'm 21!"

"That's because we mated when you were 21."

Inuyasha replied a matter-of-factly.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?

Sango asked.

"Well, basically, after we mated, you became practically half demon! Your aging has slowed. You're going to be living a long time."

Inuyasha said.

"What, with you!"

Sango yelled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!"

Inuyasha bellowed.

"It was a joke, a joke!"

"They're still at it?"

Miroku said, stopping by the armory on the way back from his errands.

"Yeah. Do you think this is going to last long?"

Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course. They may be fighting now, but they really do love each other. We could call them the 'secret lovers.'"

* * *

Pretty cheesy for a last chapter huh? I'm sorry. I worked hard on it though, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I plan to write a new one. Thanks to all the reviewers, and I'd like to name a FEW.

Inuyasha'sMYlover- Wow. Congratulations, you confused me the most. Couldn't tell If you liked it or hated it.

Atropa- OMG! It feels so great to get a positive review from a favorite author!

Thanks to the rest of the reviewers too!(Cant name all of you...)That was the only think keeping this whole fic together! Thanks!


End file.
